Léna à l'école des sorciers
by Maggie95
Summary: Une adolescente, à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, est élève en 7ème année. Elle a de nombreux amis mais aussi et surement des ennemis. De nature très 'libre' et rebelle, l'adolescente n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Des événements vont la révolter:l'enrôlement de son père dans l'armée ; des objets mystérieux ; un meurtre ; la création de quelque chose d'inattendu de la part des enseignants ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un jour de juillet 1926, une femme marchait à pas réguliers. Les pans de son imperméable vert kaki volaient au grès du vent. Un homme passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder mais, méfiante, elle ne put s'empêcher de refermer son manteau sur la petite masse de couverture qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine. Un voile qui couvrait ses cheveux et des lunettes de soleil cachaient son identité. Malgré la chaleur environnante, ses vêtements l'enveloppaient pratiquement totalement cependant la femme ne ressentait pas la température. Elle était trop obnubilée par son objectif.

Une passante la regarda, déconcertée par sa tenue. La femme la remarqua et resserra instinctivement ce qu'elle avait au creux de ses bras. La masse remua légèrement.

Brusquement, le vent fit tourbillonner les feuilles ce qui fit sursauter la « fugitive ». Cette dernière se retourna, pour faire bonne mesure, pour voir si personne ne la suivait et continua son chemin.

Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant un bâtiment devant lequel des enfants jouaient.

- « Rentrez immédiatement à l'intérieur ! » leurs ordonna-t-elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent – non sans réticence. La femme les suivit en posant ses lunettes de soleil sur le meuble dans l'entrée et ferma la porte. Cependant, quelqu'un sonna alors qu'elle n'avait fait que deux pas. Les couvertures dans ses bras s'agitèrent. Puis une jeune femme arriva et ouvrit.

Un homme, mal rasé et titubant, s'adressa à elle avec une voix forte. Ses mots déplacés irritèrent les deux femmes. La plus vieille le renvoya balader en lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cet endroit.

Après avoir claqué la porte, la femme couverte encore de son voile, vit les enfants les observer – perplexes. Elle les ignora et intima à la jeune employée derrière elle, de la suivre dans son bureau.

Arrivées à destination, la directrice s'affala sur son siège. L'autre attendait. Son regard fut attiré par la masse dans les bras de sa patronne.

Pour toute réponse, la femme assise posa les couvertures mouvantes sur le bois poli devant elle. Une petite main en sortit. Un bébé dormait profondément dans le tissus marrons.

La jeune femme, curieuse, se rapprocha et caressa la tête du nourrisson. La directrice lui expliqua qu'elles devaient s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'une famille l'adopte. L'orphelinat féminin voisin n'avait plus de place. La guerre avait fait tellement de ravages, dont les enfants rescapés et sans parent.

Quelques instant plus tard, les deux femmes installèrent une chambre. Le bébé fut changé et habillé avec un body de garçon puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il gazouilla un peu avant de s'endormir alors que ses bienfaitrices le regardait avec des sentiments mitigés. L'inquiétude, le doute et la joie d'un nouveau venu – ou plutôt d'une nouvelle venue les avaient envahis.

La directrice ne voulait pas que la petite fille côtoie les garçons pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elles ne savaient pas comment les garçons allaient réagir et la seconde n'était une question de moeurs. En effet, la femme ne voulait pas mélanger les sexes opposés. Elle venait d'une famille très stricte par rapport à cela. À cet époque, il n'était pas toléré un mélange pareil. (sauf Poudlard !)

Quelques années plus tard, la fillette avait six ans. Elle jouait avec insouciance dehors sous un beau soleil. Ses parents adoptifs l'observaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Soudain, la petite fille releva la tête et fière d'elle, montra une de ses poupées à sa mère.

Cela faisait environ deux ans que le couple avait signé les papiers et obtenu sa garde. Il avait accumulé tellement de tentatives suivies d'échecs pour avoir un enfant qu'il s'était finalement résolu à adopter. Une histoire banale, certes, mais très douloureuse.

Le téléphone sonna et le père se leva pour répondre alors que la femme souriait à sa fille. Elle se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

Sous les protestations du bambin, la femme la porta jusque dans la salle-de-bain et la déshabilla. Elle remarqua une bosse.

La petite fille se cacha les yeux et rit. Elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Sa mère pensa que l'orphelinat lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes mais qu'avec le temps elles allaient disparaître. Cependant, deux ans s'étaient écoulés.

En effet, la structure l'avait accueillit assez longtemps. Quatre ans. La directrice et les employés avaient bien pris soin d'elle. La gardant à l'écart des garçons. Mais la petite fille s'ennuyait toute seule. Donc lorsqu'elle put marcher et se mouver comme elle le pouvait, la fillette rejoignait les autres orphelins pour s'amuser. Les surveillants l'avaient beaucoup puni pour cela mais aussi pour les bêtises qu'elle avait fait avec eux.

Parmi les garçons, Léna avait beaucoup d'amis. Enfin, elle s'entendait bien avec eux. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu vraiment compte. L'insouciance du jeune âge.

Un jour alors que la petite jouait au ballon dehors, un groupe s'était formé autour d'un garçon. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était souvent seul. Et elle ne s'approchait pas de lui car elle en avait un peu peur – sûrement à cause des histoires (fausses, mais qu'elle a cru naïvement) qu'un grand racontaient sur lui et aussi parce qu'il lui jetait toujours un regard méprisant.

Les autres avaient crié. Ils l'avaient insulté. Le garçon, au centre, était resté stoïque. Visiblement, cela ne l'avait pas du tout atteint. Ils devait peut être avoir l'habitude – qui-sait ?

Léna s'était rapprochée. Elle voyait encore mieux le garçon. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux bleus.

Un mouvement avait attiré son attention dans les mains de l'orphelin. En effet, un lapin avait essayé de prendre la fuite. Les cris des autres avaient redoublés. Puis l'un d'eux avait lancé un caillou. Il avait manqué sa cible mais cela avait attisé la colère des orphelins qui s'étaient mis, eux aussi, à jeter ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Pratiquement tous les projectiles avaient atteint le petit garçon. Ce dernier s'était protégé le visage avec ses bras alors que l'animal gisait par terre, agonisant. Du sang était sortit de sa tête. Un caillou pointu lui avait ouvert la patte arrière gauche.

C'est à cet instant-là qu'un cri assourdissant avait retentit dans la cour. La petite fille pleurait. Elle ne supportait plus cette scène horrible. Les garçons l'avaient regardées, complètement déboussolés. Le grand, qui leur racontait toujours de mauvaises histoires, s'était approché d'elle et avait tenté de la consoler. Cependant, Léna avait retiré son bras de son emprise et s'était avancée vers le lapin. Elle avait jeté un regard au garçon aux cheveux ébènes qui l'observait avec méprit. La fillette avait détourné rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'animal. Ses petites mains avaient soulevés le lapin et la petite emmena la boule de poils dans le bureau de la directrice.

Les orphelins avaient été punis pour avoir maltraité le garçon aux cheveux de jais et le lapin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas survécu. Léna leur en avait beaucoup voulu.

Quelques jours plus tard, un garçon était venu la voir et avait essayé de se réconcilier avec elle. Mais, la fillette n'avait pas été de cet avis. Son cri avait si fort que les fenêtres avaient explosé. La petite n'avait pas bien vu la scène puisqu'un rideau de larmes brouillait sa vision. La directrice avait mis cela sur le compte de l'usure des vitres et de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors à cet époque.

Grâce à cet incident, les orphelins ne l'avaient plus embêtées et ils s'étaient quand même réconciliés au bout d'un moment.

De plus, le garçon – qu'elle avait plus ou moins défendu – ne la regardait plus de la même façon. Ses regards froids s'étaient transformés en regards curieux. Mais Léna n'en avait que faire.

Puis deux mois plus tard, une famille était venu la chercher. La directrice et les autres lui avaient dit au revoir et le jeune garçon l'avait regardée partir, légèrement déçu voir même un peu jaloux.

La mère sortit la petite du bain et la sécha. Son mari les rejoignit. Il leur annonça qu'ils étaient conviés à une fête et que Léna allait pouvoir jouer avec sa nouvelle amie.

Lorsqu'ils furent en bas, ils regardèrent la télévision pendant que la petite s'amusait avec ses poupées.

Peu avant son onzième anniversaire, Léna reçu une lettre. D'abord, étonnée par l'étrangeté du papier, puis curieuse, elle l'ouvrit. Ses parents arrivèrent à ce moment, mais ne firent pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

L'enveloppe faite en parchemin contenait deux lettres, elles aussi en parchemin. La première parlait d'un directeur, sorcier de son état, avec toutes les récompenses qu'ils avaient reçus : Armando Dippet. Puis on lui expliquait qu'elle était inscrite dans un collège de sorcellerie, Poudlard. La rentrée était le 1er Septembre. Un hibou était demandé avant le 31 juillet en guise de réponse – chose qu'elle ne compris évidemment pas. Un hibou ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazars ? Puis la petite fille descendit son regard vers la fin du papier et vit que quelqu'un avait signé, un certain Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose.

La seconde lettre était en fait une liste de fournitures, des plus bizarres. On lui demandait des robes de sorciers ou encore des gants de protections, des livres dont les matières lui étaient inconnues et d'autres choses comme une baguette magique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien faire avec tout cela ? Son regard fit le tour de la lettre en quête d'une petite note qui pourrait lui dire que c'était une blague. Comme : 'Tu y as cru ? Eh bien, je t'ai eu !'

Cependant, la seule petite note qu'elle aperçu parlait de balais qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener la-bas.

Ses parents durent voir son air perplexe puisqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il n'allait pas. Léna leur montra la lettre. La fillette leur expliqua que c'était sûrement une plaisanterie. Cependant, le couple en face d'elle n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir. Ils se regardaient soucieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, un homme avec une longue chevelure grisonnante et une barbe semblable vint leur rendre visite. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il regardait la famille avec gentillesse et sagesse en leur expliquant la véritable identité de Léna. Sa famille biologique lui était inconnu mais il put leur parler de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie.

Léna mit du temps à l'admettre. Mais, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre un train sur la voi onze heures le 31 Août.

En 1939, lors de sa quatrième année, la guerre chez les 'moldus' faisait rage. Léna rentra chez elle pour les vacances de Noël comme bon nombre des élèves de Poudlard.

Son père vint la chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Sa mère, qui devait s'occuper de son petit frère de trois ans, était restée à la maison. Enfin, maison, c'était une façon de parler. Alors que la petite famille était hors de chez eux, une bombe avait fait explosé une partie du quartier dont leur maison. Ils avaient donc du trouver un logement rapidement.

Léna entra dans son nouveau chez elle. Son petit frère l'accueillit tout content alors que sa mère le coursait pour lui faire enfiler ses chaussettes.

Cinq jours plus tard, son père reçut une lettre lui ordonnant d'aller prêter main forte aux soldats déjà au front. Léna aurait voulu l'aider avec sa magie. D'ailleurs, elle fit part de ses pensées à ses parents qui refusèrent catégoriquement. Ils n'avaient pas pu approfondir la conversation puisque le petit garçon était entré dans la pièce. Léna avait décidé de ne pas lui parlé de son côté 'sorcière'. Enfin pas tout de suite.

Lorsque le père s'en alla le coeur fendu, la petite famille était en larmes. La jeune fille savait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

_{***** **}_

« _On appelle bonnes moeurs les moeurs habituelles. Mauvaises moeurs, celles auxquelles on n'est point accoutumé_ » **Anatole France**

_{***** **}_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Selena Judith Jones était assise dans un compartiment du train qui allait la mener jusqu'à son école. Elle attendait que ses amies la rejoignent. Son regard vert les observait sur le quai alors qu'elles embrassaient leur famille.

La jeune femme les enviait. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. En effet, son père était toujours au front et sa mère, qui l'avait emmenée, n'avait pas pu pas rester longtemps avec elle. Ainsi, comme son petit frère était malade, ils étaient parti rapidement pour être à l'heure à leur rendez-vous. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas être déplacé puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de patients à ausculter. La guerre faisait des dégâts, certes, mais pas forcément directement. Les individus venaient voir le médecin en raison de déshydratation, de tuberculose et bien d'autres maladies et problèmes.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille. Elle tourna ses yeux vers sa valise dans les filets en face d'elle et tomba sur l'étiquette sur laquelle figurait son nom. Selena. Mais personne ne l'appelait ainsi. Tout le monde préférait son surnom, Léna. Même les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup. Elle en était contente. L'orphelinat lui avait choisi un joli nom. De même, pour son deuxième prénom, qui était en fait celui de la jeune employée qui l'avait élevée. En revanche, Léna trouvait que son nom de famille restait trop commun. Mais elle pouvait bien s'y accommoder puisque cela faisait maintenant environ seize ans que la jeune femme le portait.

Un groupe de garçons de cinquième année sur le quai la regardait. Surprise, elle leur sourit. Ils détournèrent la tête, rouge de honte. Léna avait toujours eut du succès avec le sexe opposé ce qui lui valait souvent des crises de jalousie de son petit ami.

En voyant passer un première année complètement perdu, Léna repensa au jour où, elle-même, avait fait sa rentrée.

Elle avait dû passer toute seule la barrière magique puisque ses parents avaient cru qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la suivre. La magie les rendaient perplexe et un peu méfiant.

La fillette avait admiré le train pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se faire bousculer par bon nombre de familles qui voulaient rejoindre la foule qui s'amassait devant Léna. Cette dernière était entrée dans le train sans demander son reste et put choisir le compartiment qu'elle voulait puisqu'ils étaient pratiquement tous vides. Puis elle s'était installée dans l'un d'eux.

Son bagage dans le filet au-dessus de sa tête, Léna s'était assise et observait la foule dehors avec appréhension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient montés et avaient rempli les compartiments alentour. Puis alors que la fille de onze ans s'inquiétait par rapport à son hygiène, quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et avait demandé de s'asseoir avec elle. Deux personnes étaient venu un peu plus tard. Puis une autre encore. Successivement.

Ils avaient fait connaissance pendant le trajet. Tous entraient en première année. Il y avait des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, David et Chloé, tout les deux roux qui venait du fin fond de la campagne. Une brune, Carla, était née dans une famille de sorciers et souhaitait intégrer la maison des Serpentard et une blonde, Liz, toute timide, avait bégayé qu'elle avait une mère moldu et un père sorcier. Toutes deux, vivaient à Londres.

Léna s'était méfiée de Carla et de ses idées alors elle était restée vague sur ses origines. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment si ses parents biologiques appartenaient au monde sorcier avant leur mort mais elle s'en fichait pas mal à ce moment là. Enfin, elle ne savait pas non plus si ils étaient mort non plus, cependant, comme elle n'avait aucune information sur eux, elle en avait conclu cela.

Au bout d'un moment, le seul garçon du compartiment s'était retourné vers Léna et l'avait fait rire en lui affichant un air blasé à cause du monologue sans fin de la blonde sur les valeurs des VRAIS sorciers, d'après elle. La jumelle, Chloé, les avait rejoint joyeusement lorsqu'elle avait compris leur manège.

Le midi, Léna fut impressionnée d'abord par l'abondance des sucreries qu'une femme vendait puis par l'étrangeté de ceux-ci. Elle en avait acheté avec l'argent qu'elle avait fait changé de Livre Sterling en Gaillons avec ses parents, pour rassasier sa faim.

À l'arrivée, Léna avait ressentit une boule dans son ventre, signe qu'elle angoissait. La brune avait tellement parlé que la fillette avait appris beaucoup de chose sur Poudlard. Notamment les noms des maisons et de leurs types de personnes qui leur correspondait à chacun. Les Serpentard étaient malins et d'après elle, de 'vrais requins'. Les Poufsouffle rassemblaient les loyaux, travailleurs et patients. Léna avait pensé être dans cette dernière maison puisque cela lui correspondait (enfin un peu) mais Carla avait beaucoup dénigré les élèves qui appartenaient à celle-ci. Allez savoir pourquoi. Les Gryffondor, maison haït par Carla (pire que les Poufsouffle), avaient les plus forts et les plus courageux. Ces derniers points avaient été rajouté par David qui avait vu l'air perplexe de la petite fille. Puis il y avait les Serdaigle. Ceux-ci étaient appréciés par toutes les maisons confondues. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire des histoires pour rien et leur passion pour la connaissance les réunissait. C'était les plus érudit. Léna était un peu comme cela aussi. Ainsi, elle s'était vu dans deux maisons : Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Lors de leur arrivée, l'homme, qui avait convaincu ses parents, les avait fait traversé un lac d'où l'on pouvait voir un magnifique château illuminé par mille et une lumières. Il s'appelait Albus Dumbledore. Ils les avaient menés ensuite dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvait cinq tables. Quatre verticales et une horizontale. Sur les premières, les étudiants les avaient regardés, curieux.

L'homme à la barbe grisonnante avait fait l'appel et chacun avait dû s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour être repartit à l'aide du Choixpeau magique. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Léna avait sentit tout les regards sur elle. C'était en tremblant de tout ses membres, qu'elle s'était assise sur le bois. Une voix avait murmuré près de son oreille ce qui l'avait fait sursauter.

- « Tiens, donc ? Disait-elle. Tu sembles indécise. Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ? Mais pourquoi pas Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

- Elles ne me correspondent pas, souffla la petite fille, intimidée.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, les quatre maisons pourraient t'accueillir. Tu possèdes des qualités et des défauts de chacunes d'elles »

Le chapeau avait marqué une pause en attendant une réponse en vain alors que les élèves échangeaient des regards étonnés par la longueur de la prise de décision.

- « Et que dirais-tu de Serdaigle ? Demanda-t-il après un moment. Je pense qu'elle t'apporterai beaucoup »

La fillette n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

- « SERDAIGLE ! » avait hurlé la voix.

Le professeur avait enlevé le Choixpeau de sa tête alors qu'elle avait rejoins les siens sous une salve d'applaudissements de leur part.

Soudain, les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent en laissant entrer ses amies, ce qui mit fin à ses rêveries.

À la droite de la jeune fille, il y avait Chloé. La jumelle rousse de David en face de Léna. Carla, la Serpentard jusqu'aux ongles, était à gauche du garçon et racontait à Liz toute intimidée en face d'elle, ses vacances dans sa maison (ou plutôt dans son palace). En fait, elle étalait sa riche vie à qui voulait l'entendre. Ses amis en avaient assez et lui demandaient souvent de se taire, sauf Liz qui n'osait pas.

Carla, odieuse et capricieuse qu'elle était, avait réussi à se faire apprécier par le groupe malgré la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait fait lors de la rentrée. Elle avait de bonnes qualités au fond. Son éducation l'avait en quelque sorte perverti, c'est-à-dire, elle l'avait détournée du bon en elle-même à cause de sa famille extrêmement rigide. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle soit une fille à marier avec un bon parti tout comme sa petite soeur. Ils souhaitaient un garçon pour reprendre l'affaire familial et furent déçu d'avoir deux filles. Mais à force d'acharnement, ils éduquèrent celles-ci afin qu'elles correspondent au profil parfait des filles de bonne famille pour que leurs gendres prennent la place de 'fils'. Puis après deux ans, ils eurent un fils. Son éducation fut différente bien sûr. Elle était moins rigide, stricte. Cet enfant avait ce qu'il voulait et cela l'avait conduit à se montrer arrogant et extrêmement égoïste. Pendant ce temps, Carla et sa soeur avait continué à recevoir un enseignement drastique. Elles avaient un an d'écart mais on aurait dit des jumelles en raison de leur comportement de fille parfaite.

- « Léna » appela David.

C'était son petit ami depuis maintenant deux ans. La jeune fille était amoureuse de lui depuis pratiquement cinq ans, c'est-à-dire, depuis sa deuxième année. Lors de celle-ci, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au vue de l'inquiétude que Léna avait par rapport à la guerre qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Lorsque son père avait été envoyé au front, elle était complètement effondrée. Et David avait été le premier à voir sa détresse.

Léna avait eu peur que Chloé soit jalouse mais elle se montra heureuse pour eux et les laissa tranquille. Et Liz et Carla les avaient félicités comme toutes bonnes amies qu'elles étaient.

La jeune fille finit par lui sourit en guise de réponse. Les yeux du garçon se mirent à pétiller ce qui fit battre son coeur encore plus vite. Le jeune homme tendit la main et incita Léna à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Carla prit sa place en échange, non sans rouspéter.

La jeune fille se lova contre son petit ami et ferma les yeux. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et ils restèrent comme ça tout le long du voyage.

Arrivés au château, ils durent se séparer à contre-coeur, pour s'asseoir chacun à leur table. Carla et David allèrent à la table des Serpentard et Chloé, Liz et Léna rejoignirent celle des Serdaigle.

Après la répartition des premières années et le discours du directeur, tout le monde put enfin manger. Les conversation allaient bon train puisque les élèves racontaient leurs vacances. Chloé, Liz et Léna faisaient de même. Les deux premières étaient parti avec leur sorcière de famille dans un pays étranger, Chine pour Liz et Mexique pour Chloé. Léna, elle, était resté chez elle pour aider sa mère et comme son père n'était pas là, ils ne sortaient pratiquement plus. Depuis son départ, sa mère avait perdu toute sa gaieté d'antan. C'était vraiment difficile pour Léna et son frère de vivre avec sa tristesse continuelle. La jeune fille devait parfois prendre 'sa place' et gérer la maison. Cependant, elle n'en parlait jamais à ses amies. Non pas par honte, c'était seulement trop douloureux.

Le repas terminé, les préfets menèrent les premières années aux dortoirs. Ainsi, Liz et David en tête chacun d'un petit groupe sortirent de la salle – non sans un regard amoureux de la part du jeune homme.

Une fille à côté de Léna lui sourit.

- « Tu as de la chance que ton petit ami t'aime autant »

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille rougie jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui la fit rire.

- « Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Reprit la Serdaigle en face d'elle.

- Pas trop mal et toi ?

- Pareil. À part que ma mère nous a fait toute une montagne pour qu'on déménage le temps que la guerre s'arrête. Elle n'est vraiment pas possible ! Mais au bout du compte, elle a gagné et on a du partir dans le nord du pays chez de la famille. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose ! »

Rose Johnson était né dans une famille moldu. Léna et elle s'était rapidement entendu et se comprenaient toujours. Leur situation les rapprochait. La guerre. Fléau terrible.

Elle vivait avec sa mère et ses deux frères. Son père étant au front, ils devaient se débrouiller à survivre sans lui. Triste sort que de nombreuses personnes subissaient dans le monde moldu et un peu dans celui des sorciers.

Rose et Léna n'était pas dans le même dortoir et durent donc se séparer pour aller dormir. La seconde rejoignit ses deux amies qui s'étaient déjà installées.

Liz rangeait ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle-de-bain tandis que Chloé s'acharnait à loger tout ses livres dans sa table de chevet, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile.

Léna s'affala sur son lit pendant que les deux autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir arrivaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille décida de défaire un peu sa valise et lorsque cela fut fait, elle se déshabilla et se coucha directement.

_{******* }_

**__****Année nouvelle**

_Donne-moi les oiseaux_

_qui possèdent les mots_

_doux et tendres_

_les mots du cœur_

_du grand large_

_et de l'évasion._

_Année nouvelle_

_Donne-moi les fruits d'or_

_Dont chaque graine_

_égrène les notes_

_qui chantent la douceur_

_d'aimer en arpège_

_jusqu'aux montagnes bleues_

_derrière l'horizon._

**__****Luce Guilbaud**

**_{_****_*** _****_}_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Léna et ses amies descendirent manger. À table, elles reçurent, par leur directeur de maison, leur emploi du temps.

- « Cette année, on va pouvoir être tranquille le vendredi après-midi ! S'exclama Chloé. Par contre pas le lundi matin, on commence par l'Étude des Runes.

- Parle pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas cette matière. C'est l'Histoire de la Magie qui la remplace. Je vais pourvoir dormir pendant ce cours, c'est génial !

- Léna, arrête de penser comme ça ! Cette année, tu vas devoir redoubler d'efforts et surveiller ton comportement, la sermonna Liz. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'attirer des ennuis. En plus, David est préfet.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Et puis ça fait depuis deux ans qu'il est préfet.

- C'est ton petit ami, répondit son amie.

- Et alors ?

- Je crois que ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que tu vas entacher la bonne réputation de David comme c'est un bon élève et qu'il est préfet, décoda Chloé.

- Pff ! Souffla Léna. Liz tu m'énerves quand tu dit ce genre de choses.

- De toute façon, c'est trop tard, tu as déjà bien entaché sa réputation alors au point où ils en sont, ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de la raisonner » taquina Chloé, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule.

Léna reporta son attention sur son emploi du temps. Le lundi, elle avait donc Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie. Le mardi, la jeune fille allait en Potion et après une longue pause de trois pendant laquelle elle allait déjeuner, elle suivait le cours de Botanique. Le mercredi et le jeudi se ressemblaient puisqu'il y avait Potions et Sortilèges et la différence entre les deux jours était l'Étude des Moldus en premier et Métamorphose, en second. Le vendredi, il y avait Astronomie et Divination.

La jeune fille avait choisi l'Étude des Moldus parce qu'elle était curieuse. La vision des sorciers par rapport à eux était fascinante au même point que eux les trouvaient captivant.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, les amies allèrent chacune à leurs cours. C'est-à-dire, Liz et Chloé en Étude des Runes et Léna en Histoire de la Magie.

Léna se mit à côté de Rose. Le cours de deux heures n'avaient pas été trop long puisqu'elles avaient passé leur temps à papoter et rigoler. Rose avait avoué qu'elle se préparait déclarer sa flamme au garçon qu'elle aimait. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Au moins, elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Léna avait acquiescé et proposé son aide au cas où, son amie serait vraiment triste ou trop timide pour lui parler.

Le cours suivant, Léna en compagnie de Rose, rejoignit Chloé et Liz. Les autres élèves étant les Serpentard, la jeune fille chercha du regard son petit ami. Elle le trouva rapidement et le jeune garçon vint à sa rencontre. Il lui demanda comment elle allait et le cours commença.

À midi, les étudiants s'installèrent dans la grande salle où des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres étaient apparu. Léna, qui avait une 'faim de loup' dévora ce qu'elle avait dans l'assiette. Ses amies lui racontèrent leur cours d'Étude des Runes puisqu'elles n'avaient pas pu pendant l'heure d'avant. En fait, elles n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur le cours en lui même mais plutôt sur l'analyse qu'elles avaient fait des élèves était plus intéressante. Ceux-ci avaient été passé au crible deux heures plus tôt. Les changements physique des autres élèves, les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux (qui se confirmaient ou pas : amourette, etc.) ou encore les vacances qu'ils avaient passé composaient cette 'analyse'. C'était plus du commérage qu'autre chose mais bon. À son tour, Léna leur exposa son analyse aussi. Moins poussé bien sûr puisqu'elle avait passé son temps à bavarder tranquillement avec Rose. Cette dernière arriva juste à ce moment-là et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle mangea rapidement et le petit groupe repartit en cours.

Une semaine passa. Léna ne pensait plus qu'à sa famille en dehors du château. En effet, le mardi, elle avait appris une nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversée : son frère, âgé de cinq ans, était tombé malade. Les médecins ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il avait mais d'après les symptômes, la pathologie était grave. Des vomissements qui allaient jusqu'au sang l'affaiblissaient. La jeune fille s'inquiétait sans cesse pour son petit frère, Ethan, mais aussi pour ses parents puisque l'un était enrôlé dans l'armée au front et l'autre travaillait dans une petite boutique pour ramener un peu d'argent en devant s'occuper de son fils en même temps. Sa mère croulait sous le poids du désespoir et Léna n'était même pas présente. L'adolescente, pendant les vacances, l'aidait dans ses taches et s'occupait de Ethan qui n'avait pas encore sa maladie.

Tout les soirs, Léna regardait les photos de sa famille à la lumière de la lune quand elle était là ou de sa baguette lorsque ses amies à qui elle avait caché la terrible nouvelle, dormaient déjà.

Les sept jours qu'elle avait passé, avait été d'une lenteur inhumaine. Le lundi matin, la jeune fille s'était levée en traînant les pieds. Elle s'était rendu au cours d'Histoire de la Magie sans entrain. Son sourire habituel scotché aux lèvres, elle s'assit à côté de Rose et elle discutèrent tout le long du cours.

Puis elles allèrent en Soins aux Créatures Magiques où Léna put rejoindre son petit ami.

Lorsque la journée fut terminée, Léna entra dans la salle commune et s'effondra sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Son regard tomba sur les montagnes environnantes. Pendant quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, elle les observa sans ciller puis elle sentit de la fatigue dans ses yeux et les ferma en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège.

- « [...] Apparemment, elle est devenu folle tout d'un coup et l'a assommé !

- [...] Je l'ai entendu hurler depuis ma salle de cours ! Plusieurs préfets ont du intervenir. [...]

- Elles sont à l'infirmerie maintenant ?

- Oui. Chloé est dans un sale état [...] »

Léna tiqua. Elle décrocha quelques secondes puis se reconcentra difficilement puisque la jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter.

- « [...] Tout ça à cause de quoi au juste ? D'un [...]

- [...] Je crois que l'autre fille s'appelle Maddy [...]

- [...] Elle est en septième année. Son vrai nom est Madison »

Ce fut le nom de trop. Léna se leva d'un bond ce qui surpris les autres qui la regardèrent bouche bée tandis que l'adolescente sortait de la pièce. Madison avait agressé Chloé ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elles s'entendaient très bien d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Pour éclaircir les choses, elle devait leur parler.

L'infirmière lui accorda à contre coeur cinq minutes d'entretien avec ces deux patientes. Léna se dépêcha alors de rejoindre les filles qui étaient séparés de plusieurs lits.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit le visage hecchymosé de Chloé, sa dernière question resta quelque peu dans sa gorge.

- « Chloé ? Dit la jeune fille doucement.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit son amie.

- Mais ... Comment ? Balbutia Léna.

- Madison m'a montré son nouveau collier. Je voulais le voir de plus près donc j'ai commencé à avancer ma main mais Maddy m'en a empêché comme si j'allais le lui voler. Et là ça a commencé à dégénérer.

- J'ai vu tes yeux, Chloé ! J'ai bien vu que tu le voulais ! Répliqua l'adolescente, deux lits plus loin.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es vraiment parano ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en même temps que l'infirmière qui sortait pour leur demander de ce calmer.

- « Les visites sont terminées. Revenez demain.

- C'est ma soeur, je ne veux pas attendre demain, protesta David.

- Bon d'accord. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes, répondit l'employée puis elle se tourna vers Léna. Votre temps est bientôt écoulé. Ne vous éternisez pas »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa jumelle. Il la regarda un moment et demanda des explications qui ne tardèrent pas. Cependant, la dispute reprit de plus belle et les deux autres furent mis dehors.

David prit la main de l'adolescente et ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Le silence leur permirent de réfléchir. Et c'est lorsque le couple s'assit sur des fauteuils près d'une fenêtre, que leur langue se délia.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Chloé et Maddy se disputeraient, lâcha Léna.

- Moi non. En plus, pour une broutille. Un collier ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial au juste ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Leur comportement était vraiment étrange. Chloé ne vole pas et Maddy n'est jamais agressive. Elles sont toujours de bonne humeur et ne cherche jamais les ennuies »

La jeune fille se leva de son siège. Elle réfléchissait. David se leva à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Demain, elles auront oubliés »

Le lendemain, Liz et Léna descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles mangèrent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner pour aller rendre visite à Chloé et à Madison avant leur cours. Liz avait été mise au courant lorsque Léna l'avait rejointe dans leur dortoir. Elle aussi était inquiète.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les deux jeunes filles entendirent l'infirmière crier. Liz ouvrit la porte.

- « Ne faites pas l'enfant et donnez-moi ce collier ! Je préfère vous le confisquer en attendant que vous vous réconciliez toutes les deux !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla Madison.

- Obéissez sinon j'appelle le directeur !

- Eh bien, faites !

- Oh ! Mais quelle tête de mule ! » S'indigna l'infirmière.

Liz et Léna s'approchèrent de Chloé pendant que l'employée sortait de la pièce à pas précipités.

- « Si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous ne serez pas déçu !... » entendirent les adolescentes.

Liz, surprise, se tourna vers Madison.

- « Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervée ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda la blonde.

- De quoi je me mêle ? Cracha Maddy.

- Eh ! De quel droit, tu lui parles de cette façon ?! Ce n'est pas ton chien que je sache ! Rétorqua Léna.

- Toi, la ferme !

- Quoi ? Hurla Léna. Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

- Arrêter quoi ? » Demanda Madison avec un sourire carnassier.

Chloé se leva brusquement de son lit et se jeta sur Maddy.

- « Tu ne parles pas à mes amies comme ça ! T'as compris, sale garce ! »

- Chloé ! » Appela vainement Liz.

La blonde essaya d'arracher la convalescente de sa proie mais sans succès. Léna, remise de son choc, l'aida dans sa tâche. Mais alors que Chloé tenait fermement les cheveux de Maddy et que Liz et Léna tiraient chacune sur un bras de la jumelle, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le directeur.

- « Eh bien ! On dirait que nous arrivons juste à temps ! »

- « En retenu tout les soirs de la semaine ? Répéta son petit ami, plus que surpris.

- Oui. Toutes les quatre » répondit Léna, amer.

David n'était pas étonné que l'adolescente soit collée mais plutôt que ce soit sa soeur ou même les deux autres. Elles qui ne faisaient jamais rien à l'encontre du règlement. Son regard tomba sur Liz qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Ainsi, une semaine plus tard, (Chloé et Maddy avait du rester à l'infirmerie tout ce temps) les filles étaient répartit en groupes de deux. L'un avait été confié au professeur de Potions et l'autre au professeur de Sortilèges. Léna et Madison devait donc nettoyer la verrerie et quelques chaudron utilisés le jour même. Elles ne se parlèrent pas. La première était dans ses pensées encore une fois et l'autre l'ignorait.

Chaque soir, c'était la même rengaine. Les deux filles faisaient le travail demandé en silence. Cependant, le jeudi, Léna en eut marre et décida de briser la glace.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Frapper Chloé, répondit froidement Léna.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle a essayé de me le voler.

- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Et puis, d'abord, il est où maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, tu veux me le prendre ?

- Arrêtes ton cinéma ! Je posais juste la question »

Maddy fit la moue ce qui énerva encore plus Léna.

- « Alors ? Insista cette dernière.

- Toujours à l'infirmerie, marmonna Madison.

- Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas te le rendre ? Il est si spécial ?

- J'en étais sûr ! Vous êtes toutes des voleuses !

- Faîtes moins de bruits, Mesdemoiselles ! Cria le professeur de la pièce voisine.

- Oui ! Répondirent-elles en choeur.

- Maddy ... Je trouve que vous faites toute une histoire pour rien. C'est pour ça que je te pose ses questions »

Une semaine plus tard, Madison avait récupéré son bijou et se pavanait avec devant tout le monde en se vantant. Elle avait radicalement changé. Léna qui était inquiète la surveillait de loin. Maddy et Chloé, qui était redevenu elle-même, ne se parlaient plus puisque la première avait pris la 'grosse-tête'.

David, Liz, Chloé, Carla, Rose et Léna essayaient de ne pas ou plus se mêler de 'cette affaire'. Cinq de leurs amis les imitaient même si ils ne connaissaient pas tout les détails. C'était tous des garçons. Trois étaient à Serpentard et les deux autres étaient à Serdaigle. Les premiers s'appelaient Gabriel Adams, Alexander Davis et Lucas Knight puis les seconds : Adrian Turner et Nathan Carlton. Les trois Serpentards faisaient parti des plus beaux garçons de Serpentard. Gabriel, malgré son nom d'ange, en était conscient et s'en servait en permanence. Il était odieux même avec ses amis. Les deux autres l'étaient moins d'après les filles, c'est-à-dire, Liz, Chloé, Léna et Carla, mais ils pouvaient être insupportable quand ils le voulaient.

Carla avait du se faire violence pour ne pas entrer dans l'histoire. Elle aimait beaucoup ce genre de conflit. Cela la 'divertissait', d'après ses dires.

Le samedi, le groupe de filles s'était réuni afin de passer une après-midi dehors. Un beau soleil brillait et aucun nuage ne menaçait les élèves déjà à l'extérieur. Mais alors qu'elles tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, Carla et Chloé s'arrêtèrent brusquement et firent signe aux trois autres de faire de même. Liz, Rose et Léna les regardèrent bouche bée. Carla fit comprendre aux filles de se taire et d'écouter.

Léna se concentra. Elle entendit Une voix féminine qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Madison.

- « [...] à quelqu'un.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as volé ?! S'écria une autre voix féminine.

- Arrête de hurler comme ça, Ayati !

- Désolée, murmura la jeune indienne. Mais qu'a-t-il de particulier, ce collier ? Tu l'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, je trouve.

- Je veux bien te le dire mais ne le répète à personne, compris ?!

- Oui.

- C'est de la magie noire. La fille qui l'avait l'a fait tomber et j'en ai profité pour le prendre. Elle aussi en prenait bien soin. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des propriétés de magie noire alors [...] »

Léna avait décroché de la conversation. De la magie noire ?! Ses amies avaient visiblement pensées à la même chose. Elles s'échangèrent un regard puis décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps pour elles de sortir profiter du beau temps et de pouvoir discuter de ce qu'elles avaient entendu à tête plus ou moins reposée.

_{***** **}_

_Collier_ bijou porté autour du cou constitué le plus souvent de pierres précieuses, de perles ou autres petits éléments. Il est souvent sujet de convoitise surtout chez les femmes au vue de sa valeur différente selon le collier.

_{***** **}_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée pour la publication irrégulière de cette fanfiction ! Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et à la prochaine. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques par reviews !

LaPrincesseDesOmbres : Merci d'avoir commenté ! Deux fois en plus ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le début maintenant j'espère que tu vas continuer dans cette voie ! Merci encore et bonne lecture (si tu accroche encore)

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, les filles avaient pu réfléchir. Elles n'en avaient pas parlé aux garçons décidant de garder pour le moment l'information. Elles voulaient attendre et observer ce qui aller se passer pendant quelque temps.

Léna reçu ce jour-là une nouvelle qui la chamboula. En effet, c'était une lettre de sa mère qui lui annonçait que la maladie de son frère s'aggravait de jour en jour et qu'il était hospitalisé. Elle lui disait aussi qu'elle lui enverrai des nouvelles tout les jours et de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout aller s'arranger.

Ses yeux la brûlait mais l'adolescente fit comme si de rien n'était. Chloé posa une question sur une leçon à laquelle Léna répondit pour penser à autre chose.

L'angoisse ne la quitta pas de la journée. Le ventre et la gorge noués, Léna inventa une excuse pour monter à la volière afin de répondre à sa mère. Elle fit donc une brève missive et envoya son hibou dans le ciel.

Sa mère et elle avait convenu d'un arrangement quant à leur correspondance. Une voisine sorcière prêtait son oiseau le temps que Léna était à Poudlard. Mais l'adolescente devait se servir de son hibou pour envoyer des lettres à sa mère.

La jeune fille avait même pensé à l'utiliser pour parler à son père mais c'était risqué puisque l'oiseau pouvait se faire tuer et que les autres soldats n'étaient pas forcément au courant pour le monde de la sorcellerie.

Lorsque Léna se fut assurer que le hibou était loin, elle descendit les escaliers complètement envahi par ses pensées. Cependant, après quelques marches, son pied dérapa sur une marche et Léna dévala la moitié des escaliers.

Un peu sonnée, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une main était tendu pour lui venir en aide.

- « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda un garçon.

La jeune fille le détailla. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux ébènes ne lui étaient pas inconnu. Mais où l'avait-elle aperçut ?

L'adolescente se reprit, s'excusa et accepta la main toujours tendu. Il lui sourit. En se relevant, Léna avait aperçut un insigne de préfet et les couleurs de sa maison. Apparemment il appartenait à la maison des Serpentards. En le regardant partir, elle se tapa le front et comprit enfin à qui elle avait eu honneur. C'était le préfet-en-chef. Elle l'avait vu puisque son petit-ami, David, était lui-même préfet de Serpentard et qu'elle l'avait déjà vu parler avec lui.

La maladie de son frère momentanément oubliée, elle se dirigea vers la Grande-Salle pour manger avec ses amies. Chloé et Liz l'attendaient. Elles avaient quelque chose de fort intéressant à lui dire.

En effet, Maddy avait fait une crise de spasme en plein milieu d'un couloir. Apparemment, elle avait bien failli y passer. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blancs et elle avait craché du sang en même temps. Une nouvelle quelque peu glauque tout de même.

Les filles avaient décidés de lui rendre visite après le dîner qu'elles mangèrent rapidement pour avoir le temps d'y aller. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les rideaux étaient tirés autour de Madison. L'infirmière leurs accorda quelques minutes.

- « Madison ! Dit Chloé pour la réveiller.

- Hum ... répondit-elle la bouche pâteuse.

- Elle est sous calmant, déclara l'employée en uniforme blanc en s'en allant dans son bureau.

- On a appris ce qu'il s'est passé », lâcha Liz inquiète.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, les quatre filles se regardèrent. Puis Chloé s'avança et posa une main sur le front de Maddy ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller d'une sorte de transe. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda les adolescentes, en face d'elle, tour à tour.

- « On a appris ce qu'il s'est passé, répéta Liz.

- Oui, affirma Léna, tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

Madison tenta de se redresser mais en vain. Chloé releva ses oreillers pour l'aider.

- « Je crois, oui, murmura Maddy.

- Tiens ? Pourquoi as-tu un bandage autour du cou ? Demanda brusquement Carla.

- C'est le collier. Il m'a brûlé. L'infirmière a eu du mal à me l'enlever tellement il était collé, répondit-t-elle tout bas.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien ! Qui aurait-cru qu'il aurait pu faire ça ? S'étonna Léna en retenant une grimace de dégoût à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- A essayé ... voler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Liz.

- Une fille a ... essayé de ... de me le voler »

Les filles se regardèrent étonnées.

- « Tu es sur ? Dit Chloé sur la défensive.

- Elle voulait ... le reprendre.

- Tu veux dire que c'est la propriétaire du collier qui est revenu le chercher ?

- En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Tu te pavanais avec ... marmonna Chloé ce qui lui valu un coup de coude.

- Il me semble, dit Madison puis après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta : En fait ... j'en suis sûr.

- Mince ! Lâcha Carla.

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle le récupère. C'est trop dangereux, murmura Maddy.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les quatre filles en même temps.

- Il ne faut surtout pas, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, ça, on avait compris ! Mais on voulait savoir pourquoi ! La brusqua Carla.

- Calme-toi, Carla. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver et puis tu vas alerter l'infirmière, tempéra Liz.

- Madison ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Léna.

L'adolescente était prise de convulsions. Chloé s'écarta pour laisser passer Léna qui s'approcha de Maddy. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers elle de sorte que son oreille soit à la hauteur de sa bouche.

- « Magie noire ... une personne ... à l'intérieur ... » haleta-t-elle.

L'infirmière arriva à cet instant et Léna ne put en savoir plus. Le groupe des quatre filles fut alors mis dehors.

Elles restèrent dans un couloir et se mirent encore une fois à réfléchir. Carla se mit à faire les cent pas tandis que les autres se laissèrent tomber par terre.

- « Vas-y, répète encore un fois, Léna, demanda pour la énième fois, Chloé.

- Magie noire, une personne à l'intérieur, répondit-t-elle blasée.

- Une personne à l'intérieur du collier ? C'est impossible !

- Rien est impossible avec la magie, dit ironiquement Léna.

- Et si on demandait plus d'informations à Ayati ? Elles traînent tout le temps ensemble ! Demanda Carla.

- Oui, on pourrait lui poser la question sur ce qu'il s'est passé et si elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal avec le collier. Et on pourrait aussi aller chercher à la bibliothèque des renseignements sur une personne à l'intérieur d'un objet, répondit Liz.

- Oh ! Toi et ta bibliothèque ! S'indigna Carla.

- Si c'est une bonne idée, défendit Léna. Tu ne crois pas, Chloé ?

- Oui, moi aussi je le pense » répondit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début puisqu'elle réfléchissait sur un autre point qui lui semblait tout à fait essentiel.

Elle prit un petit instant de silence puis dit de but en blanc :

- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis emportée aussi facilement. J'étais sous l'influence du bijou. Et Maddy aussi.

- Oui, ce collier a une influence néfaste sur les gens. Il faut absolument qu'on résolve cette affaire.

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais voilà les petites enquêtrices en herbe ! S'exclama une voix.

- David ! Tu nous as fait peur ! s'écria Chloé.

- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas sensé être ici à cette heure, mesdemoiselles. J'ai juste voulu me venger un peu.

- Et écouter notre conversation, oui ! Répondit Carla.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai entendu vos voix mais je n'ai pas écouté une conversation de fille. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, sourit-il.

- À d'autres !

- Je ne mens pas.

- Dis, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur un objet dans lequel il y a ... commença-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Carla ! S'indignèrent les autres filles.

Léna se leva et se mit à côté de David.

- « Oh ! Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose ! Je me trompe Léna ? »

Celle-ci le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le jeune homme la regarda avec insistance pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

- « Tu me cache quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieux.

- Je te le dirais peut être plus tard, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Oh ! J'y crois pas ! Léna soudoie un préfet ! Liz, il faut que tu le signales à la direction ! S'écria Carla morte de rire.

- Carla, c'est pas drôle. Et arrête de crier, tu vas faire ameuter tout le château, la rabroua Chloé. Allez viens, Léna. Ton amoureux va survivre sans toi » lui sourit-elle.

Carla, Léna et Chloé partirent vers leur salle commune respective laissant Liz et David faire leur travail de préfet, c'est-à-dire, leurs rondes.

Le lendemain, le groupe des quatre filles retournèrent à l'infirmerie mais se virent refuser l'entrer. Madison était dans un mauvais état et ne pouvait plus recevoir de visites pour qu'elle se repose. Dans l'après-midi, elle devait être transférée à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée.

Les filles étaient inquiètes. Le collier avait vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts. Tellement qu'il avait fait hospitaliser une jeune fille.

Liz, Carla, Léna et Chloé étaient revenu dans la Grand-Salle. Carla et Léna partirent vers la table des Serpentards pendant que les deux autres rejoignaient la table des Serdaigles. Léna s'assit à côté de son petit ami qui lui adressa un immense sourire.

- « T'as l'air complètement débile, rit Carla.

- Toi, on t'a rien demandé, répondit David faussement en colère.

- Tu as quoi comme cours ce matin ? Demanda Léna.

- Potions et Histoire de la Magie.

- D'accord, sourit Léna sans savoir trop quoi répondre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre sa table.

Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire. Son hibou l'attendait avec une lettre dans le bec. Une lettre de sa mère. Son frère avait du être transféré dans un hôpital spécialisé loin de chez eux. Les médecins ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il avait et comme son état s'aggravait, il était préférable de le confier à des spécialistes en pathologie respiratoire. En effet, le garçon avait des toux sèches qui lui faisait cracher du sang. Il pouvait s'agir de la tuberculose ou bien quelque chose d'autre. Cependant, aucun examen médical a détecté le moindre signe pouvant prouver la présence de la tuberculose.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

- « Léna ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement ce qui fit sursauter les autres. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle sortit à pas précipités. Ses pas la menèrent dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Il n'y avait personne alors elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir et mettre sa tête sur ses genoux.

La jeune fille put enfin pleurer à chaudes larmes, se laisser aller. Elle put penser librement à tout ses problèmes pour ensuite mieux les appréhender.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des pas. Des élèves passaient sans se préoccuper d'elle. Cependant, l'adolescente se leva et décida de sortir du château et s'isoler. À peine fit-elle deux pas que sa tête rencontra l'épaule de quelqu'un. Ses yeux mirent du temps à reconnaître qui se tenait devant elle puisqu'un rideau de larmes lui brouillait la vue.

Le garçon lui toucha la joue. Puis Léna se jeta sur lui en déversant toute sa peine et ses angoisses. Son petit ami ne posa pas de questions et lui caressa la tête en la serrant contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Le couple se sépara pour aller à leur cours respectif.

Léna essuya ses larmes rapidement, enfin les sillons qu'elles avaient creusé. Ses yeux avaient un peu dégonflé et avaient retrouvé leur couleur normal. Elle se força à retrouver son sourire et son visage habituel. Ses amies lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif mais ne posèrent pas non plus de questions.

À la fin de la journée, la jeune fille évita son petit ami en se dépêchant après le repas de rejoindre sa salle commune. Ses amies eurent du mal à la suivre mais elles arrêtèrent de leur course complètement essoufflées. Léna, non contente de les avoir semées, monta dans le dortoir et prévint les autres filles étonnées qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Sa deuxième douche de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle-de-bain, la jeune fille se rendit compte que Chloé et Liz n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Léna s'assit sur son lit et fit ses devoirs. Elle rangea ses affaires puis prépara son sac pour le lendemain, tout en lançant de furtifs regards vers les lits vides de ses amies. Inquiète, l'adolescente demanda aux autres filles la raison de leur absence mais elles ne savaient pas non plus. Si Léna n'avait pas déjà enfilé son pyjama, elle n'aurait pas hésité à descendre dans la salle commune. Cependant, elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de s'affoler pour rien. Après que pouvait-il leur arriver ? Surtout à Poudlard ?

Léna s'installa dans son lit et prit un lire pour se détendre. Dix minutes plus tard, les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenu. D'habitude, Léna, Chloé et Liz, après avoir manger, montaient directement dans le dortoir. C'est ainsi que l'adolescente enfila un gilet par dessus son pyjama et alla dans la salle commune. Elle passa en revue les autres élèves qui la regardaient bizarrement. Aucune trace de ses amies alors que le couvre-feu venait de passer.

L'adolescente sortit en trombe de la pièce sous les protestations d'un élève. Soit disant elle allait leur faire perdre des points pour la coupe des maisons. Léna s'en fichait royalement et se retrouva devant ses amies qui allaient répondre à l'énigme pour entrer.

Une heure plus tard, Léna était à l'infirmerie. À pas léger, elle s'introduisit dans le bureau de l'employée alors que celle-ci était dans la petite pièce à côté qui lui servait de chambre. (invention de ma part, en fait je n'en sais rien du tout) La jeune fille jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans le bureau seulement au cas ou elle ferait tomber quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans tout les tiroirs et trouva enfin son butin au bout du septième. L'adolescente enleva la sort et sortit le plus vite qu'elle put sans faire de bruit. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle courut alors comme une dératée les pieds nus sur la sol de pierre froide. Grossière erreur puisqu'elle croisa Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Léna dut s'arrêter net et lui proposer un deal pour qu'il se taise. Cependant, ce n'était pas son jour, puisque comme il était de 'bonne humeur', il refusa net. Il voulait s'amuser un peu. Alors l'esprit laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains, c'est-à-dire, deux casseroles qu'il avait volé de la cuisine.

Léna s'était figée, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Soudain, elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. La jeune fille le cacha discrètement mais c'était sans compter sur Peeves qui le vit et qui se mit brusquement à crier : « Un élève, hors de son lit, a volé un collier ! ». à ce moment-là, un homme arriva en courant. Apollon Picott était le concierge (on va dire puisque je ne suis pas sur) de l'école. Il était connu pour ses punitions sévères. Le sang de Léna ne fit qu'un tour. Jamais elle ne s'était faite surprendre par lui pour une de ses bêtises. À chaque fois, c'était un préfet ou un professeur qui la prenait sur le fait.

L'homme, à qui son prénom n'allait pas du tout avec son physique, la prit par le bras. Il la traîna jusqu'à une porte en bois quelques pas plus loin. La salle des préfets. Il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur un élève que Léna reconnut que trop bien. Son petit ami lui faisait face. Tout les regards étaient tourné vers les deux intrus qui venaient d'entrer. La jeune fille avait honte.

Le concierge s'avança encore et se posta avec l'adolescente devant deux élèves qu'elle reconnut comme les préfets-en-chef.

- « J'ai pris cette élève sur le fait. Elle traînait dans les couloirs et faisait du boucan avec Peeves » déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille avait envie de protester. C'était faux. Elle serra le bijou dans sa main en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il allait l'enfoncer encore plus.

- « Je ne faisait pas du boucan avec Peeves.

- Menteuse en plus d'être voleuse ! Eh bien ! S'exclama l'homme.

- Comment ça ? Demanda David.

- Elle se promenait avec ceci alors qu'il était censé être confisqué à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il en arrachant le collier des mains à la jeune fille.

_{***** **}_

_Bêtises _ absurdité, ânerie, bévue, blague, bourde, broutille, connerie, crétinerie, enfantillage, erreur, étourderie, farce, folie, etc. (synonymes du site _Internaute_)

_{***** **}_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* - « J'ai pris cette élève sur le fait. Elle traînait dans les couloirs et faisait du boucan avec Peeves » déclara-t-il.

- « Je ne faisait pas du boucan avec Peeves.

- Menteuse en plus d'être voleuse ! Eh bien ! S'exclama l'homme.

- Comment ça ? Demanda David.

- Elle se promenait avec ceci alors qu'il était censé être confisqué à l'infirmerie » ajouta-t-il en arrachant le collier des mains à la jeune fille. *

Tout les regards transperçaient l'adolescente de part en part. Les yeux de son petit ami exprimaient plusieurs sentiments en même temps. Il hésitait entre la honte, la colère et la déception. Léna, sur le moment, ressentit du remord. Elle se concentra sur le concierge qui s'évertuait à influencer les préfets sur la punition qu'ils devaient lui donner. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas chargé lui-même ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le professeur de Métamorphose. Son sourire serein rassura quelque peu Léna mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

- « Eh bien ! Que se passe-t-il ? Peeves n'arrête pas de crier dans les couloirs. Il dit qu'il y a une voleuse en fuite.

- C'est elle, professeur, répondit précipitamment le concierge.

- Comment ?! S'indigna Léna. Je n'ai rien volé du tout.

- Ah bon ? Dit Apollon Picott. Et qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? Ajouta-il en montrant le bijou à Dumbledore.

- C'est un collier. Vous savez les trucs qui brillent et que les gens mettent autour du cou, répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Insolente ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne ..

- Calmez-vous, M. Picott, voyons, tempéra le professeur de Métamorphose. Jeune fille, je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il-vous-plaît »

Léna obtempéra. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau, l'adolescente hésitait à s'asseoir. Le professeur lui lança un regard interrogateur en s'installant sur son siège. La jeune fille l'imita et sourit pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- « Alors ? »

Léna se figea. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- « Comment ?

- Eh bien, que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure si tardive ?

- Je ... »

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un professeur, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille, apparu. Il avait l'air complètement affolé au vue de la couleur de son visage ; totalement blafard.

Léna, par réflexe, s'était levé alors que le professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Son calme était impressionnant.

- « Qu'y-a-t-il, professeur Slughorn ? »

La main de l'homme sur le pallier se resserra sur l'encadrement de la porte à tel point que ces phalanges devinrent blanche. Son autre main alla chercher dans sa poche intérieur, un mouchoir en dentelle qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer le front. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps en ayant toujours le tissu enserré entre ses doigts.

- « Horace ?

- Oui ... Je ... Enfin ... Bafouilla-t-il. En fait, il y a une élève à l'infirmerie qui ... Elle ... Euh ... Elle doit aller à l'hôpital au plus vite ... Oui à St Mangouste.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. Vous avez prévenu le directeur ?

- Euh ... Non mais j'y vais de ce pas » répondit le professeur Slughorn en se grattant le front tout en sortant de la pièce.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Léna.

- « Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, professeur.

- Alors rejoignez rapidement votre dortoir avant d'avoir des ennuis.

- Oui »

La jeune fille retourna à son dortoir. Elle trouvait le professeur étrange. Il était vraiment gentil mais restait une énigme pour Léna et pour la plupart des personnes qui croisaient sa route en fait.

L'adolescente entendit des pas précipités derrière elle qui allait dans le sens inverse. Elle se retourna et vit le professeur aux cheveux gris-argenté. Un deuxième élève devait être transféré à St Mangouste ? Bizarre. Ou pas. Peut être qu'il avait fait une simple chute dans les escaliers ou un sort qui aurait mal tourné. Un première année sûrement.

Alors que Léna s'engageait dans un couloir à sa gauche, elle entendit des éclats de voix et un objet se fracasser au sol. L'adolescente rebroussa son chemin et sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore entrouverte.

- « Faîtes attention à ce que vous touchez et surtout à ce que vous faites !

- Attends, je vais insonoriser la pièce »

Léna ne vit plus que les lèvres des trois filles bouger. En effet, elle ne pouvait plus qu'observer leurs gestes. L'une d'elles fit tomber une sorte de télescope sans qu'aucun bruit ne parvienne aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Une blonde jeta un sort qui répara les deux objets en miettes sur le sol et les remit à leur place. Quelques instants plus tard, une brune interpella ses amies en leurs montrant ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Le collier ! Léna réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne trouva pas d'idée brillante. Alors elle ouvrit complètement la porte et les menaça avec sa baguette.

Les trois filles se figèrent pendant un instant puis elles se sourirent entre elles. Elles avaient l'avantage. Cependant, Léna ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle était bonne en combat. Elle savait manier sa baguette magique.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce collier ?

- Rien, répondit celle qui avait fait tomber le télescope.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit la blonde d'un ton agressif.

- Dois-je en conclure que ce bijou appartient à l'une d'entre vous ?

- Non ... commença la gaffeuse.

- Oui, il est à moi, coupa la brune sur un ton de défi.

- Ah oui ? Dit une voix derrière Léna. Ce collier est vraiment à toi ? Tu sais bien que la magie noire est interdite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est de la magie noire ? Répliqua la brune.

- Liz m'a tout raconté. Et au vue de tout les effets que ce bijou a eu sur Madison, cela ne peut être que de la magie noire.

- Je te trouve bien informé, dis-moi, rit la blonde.

- Moi aussi, pensa Léna.

- Peut importe. Donne-moi ce collier immédiatement.

- Non ! Si vous le voulez, il va falloir me l'arracher des mains parce que je ne vous le donnerai jamais ! »

Elle lança un sort à David qui l'évita. Léna contra-attaqua et une lutte sans merci débuta. Des jets de couleurs bleus, verts et rouges surgissaient de tout les côtés. Liz se battait contre la blonde un peu gaffeuse et David avec la brune puisque Léna s'acharnait sur la fille qui avait le collier. L'échange de ces dernières était rapide et ne laissait pas le temps d'aider ses coéquipiers. Léna le faisait exprès. Cela lui permettait aussi de l'épuiser. Elle la faisait se déplacer le plus possible pour l'isoler.

Finalement, les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans le couloirs. La Serpentard reculait sous les sorts qu'elle peinait à éviter et contrer. Mais alors qu'elles avaient parcouru la moitié du couloir, les quatre autres sortirent du bureau tout en combattant. L'adversaire de Léna reprit de l'assurance et balança trois sorts successifs. Léna se jeta à gauche mais l'un d'eux la toucha à l'épaule qui saigna. Cela la déstabilisa quelques secondes ce qui permit à la fille au collier de se rapprocher et de lui envoyer un autre sort. La blessée créa une barrière magique. Le sort ricocha et atterrit sur Liz qui tomba à la renverse. Son adversaire, la blonde, s'apprêtait à profiter de cet instant mais Léna fut plus rapide et libéra son amie du Pétrificus qui la remercia et reprit son combat. Puis la sauveuse roula sur le côté alors qu'un jet bleu s'écrasait sur le sol à quinze centimètres de sa jambes. Elle se releva.

L'échange se fut plus violent. Au bout de quelques minutes, David l'appela. Léna se retourna et évita de justesse un sort qui filait droit sur elle. Cependant, la fille au collier,épuisée, n'eut pas cette chance puisqu'elle se le prit de plein fouet. Des furoncles verts poussa sur son visage instantanément. Puis la seconde suivante, son corps entier fut recouvert par des verrues oranges avec de longs poils. Un cri de rage retentit.

- « Tu vas me le payer ! » avait dit l'adversaire de Léna.

Elle se jeta sur elle. Et leur lutte recommença. Les autres s'étaient arrêté pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. La blonde voulu aider son amie mais Liz l'en empêcha. C'est ainsi que le combat des quatre autres élèves réitéra aussi. Les échanges de sorts illuminaient le couloir. Au fur et à mesure, les six adolescents se déplaçaient. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent en haut des escaliers. Prit dans leur combat acharné, le groupe les descendit sans trop de difficultés.

Brusquement, alors que Léna atteignait la dernière marche, elle vit un corps volé jusque dans la porte de la Grande-Salle qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. La jeune fille se retourna et vit les autres complètement abasourdis. Et elle se rendit compte que Liz n'était pas présente. Léna se précipita vers son amie qui gisait au centre de la pièce immense. Les trois filles et David l'avait suivis. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de l'inconsciente.

Léna la secoua. Les yeux de Liz s'ouvrirent lentement. David s'accroupit à côté de sa petite amie.

- « Donne-moi ce collier et on n'en parle plus ! Ordonna cette dernière.

- Tu rêves, ma chère !

- Il n'apporte que des ennuis ! Tu devrais être contente qu'on t'en débarrasse ! Dit Liz.

- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à Madison ? Ça veut dire qu'il t'a fait la même chose. Je me trompe ? En déduisit Léna.

- Non pas du tout. Il reconnaît son propriétaire, c'est tout !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Léna.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Liz et moi, sommes préfets. Nous devons te confisquer ce collier et tu dois nous dire de quoi il en retourne, intervint David.

- Accio collier ! Tenta vainement Léna.

- Pff ! Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher tout en sachant pertinemment que ce collier est imbibé de magie noire ?! Railla la brune.

- Alors tu avoue ! Cria victoire Léna.

- Oui et alors ça change quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait vraiment ! Ah ah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- « David ? Liz ? Insista le garçon qui était arrivé.

- Tom ? Lâcha la fille au collier craintive. J-je ...

- Ils veulent voler son collier, s'écria soudainement la blonde.

- Eh ! » S'indigna Léna.

Mais David la devança.

- « Ces filles possèdent un bijou emplit de magie noire, déclara-t-il.

- Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Tom.

Elles baissèrent la tête.

- « J-je ... Oui.

- Eh bien ! L'affaire est réglé. Donne-moi ce collier et allez tous dans le bureau du directeur »

Il se retourna et les autres le suivirent sauf Liz et Léna. Soudain, le concierge arriva en courant.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Picott. Je m'en suis chargé. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations » dit poliment Tom.

L'homme en face bredouilla quelque chose et s'en alla. Les élèves le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Léna aida Liz à se remettre debout et les imitèrent. Mais alors que Tom, David, la brune et la gaffeuse étaient dans le couloir, la fille qui tenait le collier fit tomber le bijou au sol. Soudain, plus aucune des trois filles qui se trouvaient encore dans la Grande-Salle ne bougea. Léna et la Serpentard se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. La première esquissa un geste vers le collier mais l'autre adolescente fut plus rapide et saisit le bijou rapidement en lui lançant un Pétrificus. Léna en évitant le sort eut le réflexe de fermer la porte de la pièce avec des planches en bois à l'aide d'un sort.

Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau. Puis la Serpentard lança un jet rouge à Léna qui contre-attaqua. La première dut monter sur le banc à côté d'elle pour éviter le sort. Le combat reprit alors de plus belle. Les jets de couleurs fusaient à tel point que la pièce se dégradait à vue d'oeil puisque les tables et autres objets atteints par les sorts fissuraient, cassaient, s'écrasaient au sol, etc.

À travers le vacarme environnant, on pouvait entendre les cris de Liz qui tentait de les ramener à la raison et les efforts des autres qui tambourinaient sur l'immense porte. Cependant, les deux adolescentes ne les entendaient pas. Trop concentrées, la fille qui avait récupéré le collier, ne vit pas Liz qui s'approchait d'elle. Malencontreusement, elle lui lança un sort qui la fit s'évanouir sur le camps. Léna, énervée au plus haut point à cause de cet incident, hurla un Expelliarmus sur son adversaire. Cette dernière le prit de plein fouet et atterrit avec fracas contre le mur en face de Léna. Le collier voltigea jusque dans l'un des tubes qui contiennent les points des maisons. Comme le nombre de points gagnés par la maison concernée était faible, le bijou tomba au fond du récipient en verre.

La Serpentard reprit connaissance et se releva lentement. Elle suivit le regard de Léna et grimaça.

- « C'est de ta faute ! » Hurla-t-elle alors.

Léna eut juste le temps d'éviter un jet bleu qu'un autre la percuta. Elle se retrouva assise par terre alors que l'autre adolescente tentait d'attraper le collier avec un sort d'attraction.

- « T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que ça ne marchait pas. J'ai même essayé !

- Toi, la ferme ! La rabroua l'autre.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est de ta faute si on en est la !

- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Je réfléchis ! S'écria la Serpentard.

- Eh bien ! Ça te prends beaucoup de temps ! Rit Léna. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de Liz que tu as assommé avec je ne sais quel sort »

L'autre adolescente ne répondit pas. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle jeta un sort qui brisa le verre dans un bruit fracassant. Les pierres jaunes se déversèrent au sol. Léna sauta sur l'occasion et bondit en direction du bijou rapidement imitée par la Serpentard. Les deux filles tiraient chacune sur le collier dans le sens opposé. Étonnement, il ne se cassa pas.

Pendant, qu'elles s'évertuaient à arracher le bijou des mains de leur adversaire, les autres élèves frappaient contre la porte.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit.

- « Léna, lâche tout de suite ce collier ! » hurla une voix masculine.

_{***** **}_

_« Du combat, seuls les lâches s'écartent »_ **Homère, extrait du **_**Illiade **_

_{***** **}_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Léna attendait la sentence tomber. La directrice de sa maison ainsi que celui de Serpentard étaient présent dans le bureau de Armando Dippet. Ce dernier était assis en face des élèves fautifs. De plus, il y avait le concierge, qui avait tenu à prendre part à cette « réunion », se tenant près de la porte à côté des deux préfets comme pour monter la garde.

Les adultes étaient furieux ainsi que David. L'autre garçon ne cessait d'afficher un air neutre. Léna avait l'impression que la situation l'amusait. Son expression lisse pourtant ne laissait rien paraître. Il avait l'air de s'en désintéresser complètement.

L'adolescente, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser de lui mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment même si la jeune fille préférait se préoccuper de ce préfet impartial que de son petit ami qui fulminait derrière elle.

Le regard obstinément fixé droit devant elle, Léna n'osait se retourner. Elle avait honte. Ses amies de chaque côté de sa chaise n'en menaient pas large non plus. Chloé qui avait été appelée en 'renfort', aussi devait avoir peur de la réaction de son frère et Liz tremblait pour cette raison ainsi que pour son grade de préfète.

Léna ne pouvait pas voir ni les trois Serpentards ni Ayati. Elles étaient du côté de Chloé qui était légèrement en avant ainsi la vision réduite de l'adolescente ne n'eut pas la possibilité d'observer l'attitude de ses quatre camarades.

Soudain, le directeur de Poudlard l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il demandait par quel moyen la jeune Serpentard avait put apporter un tel objet ainsi que la raison de ceci. Léna attendit avec impatience la réponse, curieuse. Mais un silence avait accueilli la question du vieille homme.

Léna se pencha en avant. La chef du groupe des trois filles se tortillait les mains, les yeux rivés sur elles. Son air coupable redonna un peu plus confiance en Léna. Son regard passait du directeur de l'école à l'adolescente prise en faute.

Armando Dippet réitéra sa question.

Un autre silence s'installa. Plus pesant cette fois. La jeune fille gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Puis soudain, alors que personne ne s'attendait à cela, la blonde du groupe releva la tête.

- « Elle l'a volé à son père, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Evy ! S'indigna la chef.

- Je n'en pouvais plus. Tu ne voulais quand même pas qu'on soit accusé à ta place ? »

La nommée Evy avait surpris tout le monde en disant cela, même ses amies. La chef, complètement déboussolée et choquée, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

- « Est-ce vrai, Mademoiselle Willys ?

- J-je ... Euh ... Hésita-t-elle puis après un instant de réflexion : Oui.

- Expliquez-vous, ordonna le vieil homme.

- Mon père l'a trouvé. Il devait l'emmener voir un expert pour le lui donner. Cependant, j'étais fascinée et troublée par ce collier. Je le voulais pour moi seule alors égoïstement je l'ai pris avant de partir pour Poudlard. Et j'ai dis à mon père qu'il avait disparu. Comme il ne savait pas quelle sorte de magie contenait le bijou, il a cru plus facilement à mon mensonge »

Tout le monde se tut et attendit, les yeux passant du Directeur Dippet à l'élève qui venait de parler. Au bout d'un moment, Léna osa jeter un coup d'oeil à ses amies qui ne bougeaient pas d'un cil. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur l'homme assit en face d'elle derrière le bureau. Son regard tourné vers elle la surprit. Le Directeur dut voir son étonnement.

- « Et vous, Mademoiselle ? Pourquoi avoir montrer tant d'acharnement pour ce collier au point de vous battre contre ces trois jeunes filles ? »

Nouveau silence.

- « Madison Richards a été hospitalisée à cause de cet objet imprégné de magie noire. J'ai vu les dégâts qu'il a engendré et ce que cela lui a coûté. Je ne voulais pas que le même phénomène arrive à quelqu'un d'autre alors j'ai essayé de tout faire pour récupérer le collier.

- Et qu'alliez-vous en faire après l'avoir repris aux jeune filles ? Demanda le Directeur.

- Je ... A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, répondit Léna, prise au dépourvu.

- Une initiative irréfléchie, si vous voulez mon avis » intervint le directeur de la maison des Serpentards dont la réplique fit sourire de satisfaction ses élèves.

'On s'en fiche de ton avis' pensa Léna.

- « Cependant, ce fut une initiative certes imprudente et irraisonnée, mais elle avait pour but de sauver ses camarades, ce qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère. De plus, si Mademoiselle Willys n'avait pas apporté ce collier, nous ne nous trouverions jamais dans cette situation, enchérie la directrice de la maison des Serdaigles.

- Vous avez raison. Mesdemoiselles Willys et Jones, vous avez été les investigatrices d'actions irréfléchis qui ont eu des conséquences plus ou moins importantes. Je vous enlève cinquante points à chacune. Vous serez en retenues tout les soirs pendant trois semaines ce mois-ci » dit le Directeur de l'école, ce qui arracha une grimace aux deux adolescentes concernées.

Il prit une pause puis se tourna vers les autres filles.

- « Je ne vous oublie pas, jeunes filles, rassurez-vous. Vous avez participez à tout cela et avez suivi vos deux camarades sans réfléchir aux conséquences. J'enlève donc vingt-cinq points à chacune de vous et vous demande de rejoindre, Mesdemoiselles Willys et Jones en retenues pendant deux semaines. Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Comme personne ne répondit, il poursuivit :

- « Alors vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs ».

Elles se levèrent toutes en même temps et tous, sortirent de la pièce. Cependant, Léna fut rappelée par le Directeur. Lorsque tout les autres eurent disparut dans le couloir, la jeune fille se rassit devant le vieil homme. Ce dernier prit la parole.

- « J'ai appris la nouvelle concernant votre frère.

- Comment ? Dit Léna, hébétée et confuse.

- Votre mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle m'a expliqué que votre frère est gravement malade et qu'elle aimerait que vous reveniez chez vous »

Un autre silence s'installa. Léna était sous le choc.

- « Je ne suis pas contre cette proposition. Vous pouvez donc faire votre valise lorsque vous serez prête.

- Vous me laisserez partir même après tout ce que j'ai fais ? Je veux dire par rapport au collier de Willys.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai à cause de cela, sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil étrangement complice. Allez ! Il est temps d'aller vous coucher, jeune fille ! »

Léna se leva sans un mot et sortit du bureau en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. En descendant les escaliers en colimaçon, elle pensait à sa mère et son frère. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir, l'adolescente vit son petit ami l'attendre contre le mur. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. Léna était trop occupée à se remémorer la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Armando Dippet et David était en colère contre la jeune fille et ne préféra pas aggraver les choses puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Ce matin-là, Léna se leva tôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes le samedi de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner à six heures et demi. L'adolescente n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis deux jours. Elle pensait à son frère malade et à son petit ami qui lui en voulait. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée après son entretien avec le Directeur Dippet, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas revu. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas mais elle voulait lui parler de son départ imminent. Cette nuit-là, Léna avait enfin prit sa décision. Elle n'en avait pas encore fait part à ses amies puisqu'elles dormaient mais elle voulait d'abord commencer par David. Elle savait qu'il se levait à sept et donc l'adolescente allait l'attendre près des portes du cachots.

Léna termina son petit déjeuner et se leva. Elle salua quelques élèves qu'elle connaissait et sortit de la salle. Il était sept heures moins le quart lorsqu'elle prit les escaliers pour descendre aux cachots. La première fois qu'elle avait entendu que les Serpentards dormaient dans les cachots, elle fut d'abord choquée puis déconcertée. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours étonnée que des élèves soient traités de la sorte. David l'avait fait rentrer dans sa salle commune, plusieurs fois. Les cachots étaient aménagés confortablement et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. « L'imagination débordante des moldus » avait dit David. Cette remarque déplacée avait provoqué une dispute. Léna avait horreur que les sorciers insultes et rabaissent les personnes sans pouvoir magique. Elle se considérait un peu comme ces derniers et avait été contredite par son petit ami plusieurs fois. Son arrogance de par son appartenance à la maison des Serpentards et à une famille de 'sang-pur', l'agaçait beaucoup. Chloé était tout le contraire de lui. Elle était modeste et avait du respect pour tout le monde.

Arrivée à destination, Léna se posa contre un mur et attendit. Environ dix minutes plus tard, un groupe de garçons sortit de la salle commune. David était parmi eux et dès qu'il l'aperçut, il avertit ses amis et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je dois te parler » répondit simplement l'adolescente.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la Hall. Le couple sortit et s'assit non loin du lac.

- « Alors ?

- Mon frère a été hospitalisé. Ma mère veut que je vienne le voir » répondit Léna, droit au but.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel la jeune fille fixait David qui avait le regard au loin.

- « C'est donc ça que tu me cachais, finit-il par lâcher.

- Je ne te cachais rien du tout. Je n'étais pas prête à en parler, c'est tout.

- Qui est au courant à part moi ?

- Personne »

Autre silence.

- « David, tu es pas croyable, rit-elle nerveusement, alors que la colère montait.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ta réputation compte plus que tout le reste. On dirait que le fait que je vive avec une famille de moldus te fais honte. Si ça ne te plaît, tu n'as qu'à rompre, commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas comme ça, pas comme les autres Serpentards.

- Des fois, tu ne donnes pas cette impression, répliqua Léna au bord des larmes. Enfin, bref, on ne va pas s'étendre plus la dessus. Je vais prévenir les filles aussi et le Directeur » fit la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du château mais deux bras l'encerclèrent.

- « Non, attends. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que ...

- Que quoi ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça mais tu prends toujours des décisions toute seule sans jamais m'en parler et j'ai l'impression d'être le dernier au courant »

Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Léna comme si il relâchait la pression, une pression qu'il gardait depuis longtemps.

- « J'aimerai venir avec toi.

- Moi aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr que le Directeur soit d'accord, réussit à articuler la jeune fille.

- J'irai lui demander pendant que tu préviendras les filles, d'accord ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle éclata en sanglot. Le jeune homme la retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Léna déposa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller. David lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il la berçait doucement pour la consoler.

Plus tard, dans la journée, David alla voir le Directeur et Léna rassembla ses amies dans le parc.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Carla, inquiète.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr que tu nous caches quelque chose » enchérie Chloé.

'Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien, ces deux-là' pensa Léna.

- Non, j'ai juste reporté le moment pour vous en parler, c'est tout.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Rose.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave » fit Liz d'une petite voix.

Léna sourit tristement puis prit son courage à deux mains.

- « Mon frère est gravement malade depuis quelques temps. Ma mère me demande de les rejoindre à l'hôpital St Mangouste » dit la jeune fille qui préférait être honnête et tout dire d'une seule traite.

Un silence accueilli ses propos. Léna leur laissa assimiler l'information. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Puis Liz prit la parole :

- « Je suis désolée pour ton frère, balbutia-elle. Et pour ta mère et toi.

- On l'est toutes, ajouta Carla.

- David le sait ? Demanda Chloé.

- Oui, depuis ce matin.

- Tu veux que l'une de nous vienne avec toi ? Proposa Liz.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Je veux dire tu pars quand ? Fit Rose en même temps que Liz.

- David va demander la permission de m'accompagner au Directeur. Je pense que nous partirons lundi. Enfin je partirai lundi avec ou sans David »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Elles se levèrent et allèrent au château se réchauffer. Ce samedi était froid et maussade pour un jour de fin de mois d'octobre. Lundi était le 31 octobre, le jour de Halloween. Léna partirait le soir pour pouvoir profiter du bon repas avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le Hall, David descendait les escaliers. L'expression sur son visage ne disait rien de bon.

- « Le Directeur refuse que je t'accompagne »

Le lendemain, Léna et ses amis faisaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. Les garçons chahutaient un peu. Mme Watchman avait du les menacer de mettre dehors avec un retrait de dix points chacun pour qu'ils se taisent. Chloé rougit lorsque Adrian se tourna vers elle pour demander des explication sur l'exercice que le jeune fille venait de terminer. Carla attira l'attention de Gabriel en lui arrachant des mains sa feuille pour regarder dessus, ce qui entraîna, bien sûr, une dispute entre eux.

Soudain, la bibliothécaire sortit de derrière un rayon de livre.

- « Si vous ne vous taisez pas, je vous jure que je vous met en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! » Rugit-elle.

Sa menace eut l'effet escompté. Elle tourna les talons en les fussillant une dernière fois du regard.

Une heure après, Léna rassembla ses affaires sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucas.

- Où tu vas ? Enchérie Alexander.

- Je pars rejoindre David, répondit simplement Léna.

- Passe lui le bonjour de nous tous, fit Gabriel.

- Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises, dirent Adrian et Nathan en riant.

- Oui, c'est ça, ignora-t-elle en souriant toutefois. À plus tard, les filles » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les concernées.

David l'attendait dehors près de l'entrée. Il portait son écharpe et des gants. Léna, aussi, s'était couverte. Ainsi, ils se promenèrent dans le parc main dans la main – gantées. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout le long de la fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent devant la porte qui menait au Hall d'entrée du château, ils se regardèrent longuement avant d'échanger un baiser. On aurait dit un baiser d'adieu.

- « Courage, Léna. Je suis avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive » dit David.

Léna sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule pendant quelques minutes puis ils rejoignirent leur table respective non sans s'être embrassé une dernière fois.

_{***** **}_

Le courage tiré de l'amour.

_{***** **}_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lundi matin, Léna avait Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Arithmancie. Elle aimait bien ces matières, surtout la première contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades. C'est donc avec entrain que la jeune fille se levait ces matins 'post week-end' Cependant, au vue des circonstances, l'adolescente sortit de son lit à sept heures et prit sa douche, l'air maussade. Léna s'efforçait de penser aux points positifs de la journée, c'est-à-dire, les cours qu'elle avait, ses amis, David et le repas du soir qui promettait d'être agréable. Adrian, Lucas, Alexander, Nathan et Gabriel lui avaient préparé une surprise. Avec eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout. La jeune fille attendait donc le festin avec enthousiaste et aussi avec appréhension.

La fin des cours vint très vite. Ses amies et elle s'installèrent à la bibliothèque. Rose, Carla et Chloé discutaient de garçons et de shopping. Liz et Ayati qui s'était jointe à elles pour l'occasion, cherchaient des livres qui pourraient les aider à terminer leur devoir d'Arithmancie. Léna, elle, écoutait les filles parler d'un certain Clark Peterson et d'un autre qui s'appelait Finn Menken. Apparemment, ils étaient tout les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et faisaient un ravage auprès de la gente féminine. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de plusieurs autres élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Carla, en revanche, n'était pas d'accord avec ses amies. Le garçon de Gryffondor était peut être « charmant » mais il n'était pas fréquentable du fait de son appartenance à sa maison. Suite à cette réplique, une vive polémique débuta entre les trois jeunes filles.

Léna reporta son attention sur ses devoirs et réussit, tant bien que mal, à les terminer pendant que ses amies se chamaillaient. Liz et Ayati avait aussi fini leur dissertation d'Arithmancie.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe de filles sortit de la bibliothèque et s'engouffra dans la foule. Les couloirs étaient bondés puisque tout le monde se joignait au repas avec leur amis avec entrain. Au bout d'un moment, Léna se retrouva seule. La jeune fille avait perdu de vue ses amies.

L'adolescente décida d'aller aux toilettes avant le repas où elle retrouverait Chloé, Rose, Ayati et Liz. Et peut être même Carla qui aura réussi à se faufiler à leur table et se faire passer pour une Serdaigle.

Arrivée à destination, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour laisser passer un groupe de fille qui sortait des toilettes. L'adolescente ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers une cabine. Lorsque ses affaires fut faîtes, elle se lava les mains dans un des lavabos. Mais alors que Léna s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée de la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un dans une cabine au fond. La fille avait l'air mal en point. Elle vomissait.

Léna poussa la porte entrouverte. La personne se retourna brusquement en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Ses cheveux avait été attaché à la hâte et sa chemise légèrement ouverte pour la laisser respirer. Elle tenait un mouchoir contre sa bouche.

Puis, brusquement, au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette et rejeta tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

La Serdaigle attendit qu'elle se calme. Pendant ce temps, elle alla humidifier du papier toilette et éponger la sueur du front de la jeune fille puis elle lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter. La Gryffondor se redressa. Léna lui donna du papier toilette mouillé pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche. La jeune fille voulu se lever mais elle en fut incapable alors la Serdaigle l'aida à sortir de la cabine doucement. Elle l'emmena vers les lavabos et demanda :

- « Tu veux boire un peu ? »

Sa camarade hocha légèrement la tête. Léna fit apparaître un verre et le rempli rapide avec l'eau du robinet. La Gryffondor eut un haut-le-coeur alors qu'elle vidait lentement la moitié du récipient dans sa bouche. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à le terminer puisqu'elle se pencha brusquement en avant et lâcha le verre qui se fracassa au sol. La jeune fille ne vomit pas. Alors Léna la soutint et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Le trajet se fit sans un mot. La Serdaigle toqua à la porte pour que l'employée en blanc vienne l'aider à installer la Gryffondor sur un lit.

Léna expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu et quitta la pièce.

De retour dans les couloirs, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande-Salle.

Un groupe à la table des Serdaigles lui fit de grands signes. Léna se précipita vers lui et s'installa entre Alexander et Nathan. Ils étaient tous au plat principal. Elle n'eut donc le choix de sauter l'entrée. La jeune fille choisit du poulet et de la purée qu'elle avala rapidement puisque le désert était apparu quelques minutes plus tard. Des bonbons et gâteaux remplissaient les tables. Les élèves se jetèrent dessus, s'étant réservé pour la fin du repas.

Léna se servit mais il ne restait plus grand chose. Lorsque tout les plats furent vide, le Directeur se leva mettant fin au brouhaha ambiant et débuta son discours.

Les garçons se tournèrent tous vers la jeune fille et lui dirent qu'elle devait attendre un peu pour avoir sa surprise. Les filles restèrent assises tandis que les élèves de toute l'école rejoignaient leur dortoir. Puis elles firent de même quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de discuter un peu de Madison qui était toujours hospitalisée. D'après Ayati, elle pouvait réintégrer Poudlard dans un mois. Tout le monde fut ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle même si elles furent un peu refroidi par ce délais aussi long. Ses blessures internes et externes guérissaient lentement. Ses parents étaient à son chevet même si ils ne cachaient pas leur colère envers leur fille. Son comportement de 'voleuse' avait été inacceptable. De plus, elle avait risqué sa vie à cause de cela.

Les filles arrivèrent devant la porte des Serdaigles. Carla allait s'incruster encore une fois pour pouvoir découvrir la surprise avec tout le monde. Liz répondit à l'énigme que posait le heurtoir en forme d'aigle sur le panneau de bois.

Lorsque la porte se fut ouverte, on tira Léna à l'intérieur. Les garçons s'impatientaient et la bousculaient pour qu'elle s'avance vers une table dressée au centre de la pièce. Un simple chapeau noir haut-de-forme était posé dessus.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Les garçons l'encourageait du regard. Elle tendit lentement la main vers l'objet et lorsque l'adolescente le toucha enfin, une petite détonation se fit entendre. Des gâteaux, des bonbons et des petits gadgets qui devaient provenir d'une boutique de farce et attrape, étaient sortit du chapeau, émerveillant les élèves présents dans la salle commune. La table était multicolore ; des muffins rouge, bleu, violet, vert, ... ; des gelées de toutes les formes possibles ; des dragées Bertie Crochue ; des gâteaux à la vanille, à la menthe, à la barbapapa, ... ; des glaces et des sucettes ; des confitures plus étranges les unes que les autres puisqu'il y en avait au caviar, aux frites, à la merguez, à la meringue, aux fraises (mais la couleur de la substance était bleu), ... ; etc.

Léna les regarda soupçonneuse. Ils devaient avoir voler tout ces mets dans les cuisines de l'école. Cependant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, le chapeau se mit à vibrer et de petites étincelles bleus en sortit. L'adolescente prit la coiffe dans ses mains qui se mit à vibrer encore plus fort. Brusquement, un véritable feu d'artifice (réduit en fonction de la taille de la salle) fut éjecté du fond du couvre-chef. Un grand dragon de feu fit le tour de la pièce et disparu en ayant grillé un peu les cheveux de quelques élèves qui s'amusaient comme des fous. Plusieurs feus de couleurs et formes différentes éclataient au-dessus des têtes. Des minis feus illuminaient les visages de certains Serdaigles. Et de la musique s'était ajoutait à l'ambiance déjà très joviale.

Léna riait à gorge déployée. Les garçons avaient mis le paquet. Aussi, elle décida d'aller les remercier. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, ils lui dirent :

- « Attends, ce n'est pas encore fini ! »

Gabriel s'avança et tapota le chapeau haut-de-forme avec sa baguette. Un lapin blanc bondit alors sur Léna. Lorsque ses mains enfleurèrent son pelage, il se transforma en un magnifique poignard. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, deux colombes se posèrent l'une sur une de ses épaules et l'autre sur son poignet gauche. Tout deux se changèrent en collier et bracelet assortit et ils brillèrent instantanément.

- « C'est fait en argent » intervint Alexander en désignant les trois objets.

Quelqu'un lui mit une pomme rouge sanguine dans la main. Elle ne se transforma pas. Léna questionna les garçons du regard qui sourirent malicieusement. Méfiante, l'adolescente ne voulut pas en manger. Heureusement puisque le fruit avait changé de couleur et était devenu chaud. Elle était blanche avec des paillettes et de la lumière en sortait. Des fleurs et des branches de lumières plutôt.

Léna était aveuglée à présent. Le fruit était de plus en plus chaud. Et poilu ? La jeune fille ouvrit un à un ses yeux. Elle se figea. Un tout petit chat était logé au creux de sa main. Il se réveilla, s'étira longuement et bailla. Il devait juste être né. Ses yeux bleu perçants tombèrent sur Léna. Il se leva et secoua sa minuscule queue en miaulant.

- « On la un peu rétrécit pour qu'il tienne bien dans la main » dit Adrian qui jeta un sort au chat qui retrouva sa taille normal.

Il n'était pas si grand que cela puisqu'il avait du grandir d'environ cinq à sept centimètres. Léna caressa son doux pelage blanc et sourit tendrement.

- « Nous savions qu'il allait te plaire ! S'écria Lucas. Le chat de ma petite soeur a eut des petits et je me suis dis que comme tu n'avais pas d'animal ...

- Merci beaucoup, les garçons ! Je vous adore ! Merci, merci, merci ! » s'exclama Léna, l'interrompant tellement l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était forte.

Elle les embrassa chacun sur la joue. Puis ils allèrent tous profiter de la fête. La jeune fille sentit une main sur sa taille mais ne se retourna pas et resta les yeux rivés sur son nouveau compagnon qui mordillait ses doigts.

- « T'as vu comme il est mignon ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, il est adorable. Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

- Très bonne question ! Ria-t-elle.

- Je te fais confiance pour trouver un joli nom, fit son petit-ami en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il après un instant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Plus personne ne comptait en cet instant. Même pas le petit félin écrasé entre les deux amoureux. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent puisque la boule de poils blanche qui avait réussit à sortir de l'étreinte du couple, venait de mordre l'oreille du jeune homme. Ils rirent devant l'air du chaton, les poils tout hérissés.

L'adolescente joua avec lui sur la canapé quelques temps puis profita du fait qu'il se soit endormit pour danser avec ses amis.

La fête s'était vraiment bien passé.

À vingt-deux heures, Léna était prête. Elle attendait dans le bureau du Professeur de Métamorphose avec sa valise à la main. L'adolescente ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle allait rester auprès de son frère. Elle ne voulait être défaitiste en se disant que ce serait peut être jusqu'à ce que la maladie ait raison de lui. Alors la jeune fille secoua la tête et essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup faire d'effort puisque le Professeur Dumbledore venait de revenir avec le Directeur Dippet. Ce dernier lui expliqua que le professeur devait l'accompagner chez elle et qu'ils allaient utiliser exceptionnellement le réseau de cheminées avec une maison sorcière voisine à la sienne. Puis il lui souhaita bonne chance et bon rétablissement à son frère.

Lorsque le Directeur s'éclipsa, le chaton sauta sur son épaule et miaula. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille l'oubli. Le professeur de Métamorphose sourit. Il ouvrit un pot en terre cuite et le tendit à Léna.

- « Mets-toi dans la cheminée et dit bien distinctement : 'La Maison d'Agatha Amber' en jetant la poudre » lui expliqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette poudre de sa vie.

L'adolescente se positionna comme il lui avait dit et cria : 'La Maison d'Agatha Amber'. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit l'air la compresser, la contorsionner. Lorsque la jeune fille ne ressentit plus rien et qu'elle entendit une douce musique venant d'une radio, elle les rouvrit. Léna découvrit alors un salon agréable et confortable. Plusieurs canapés et fauteuils étaient disposés devant la cheminée en arc de cercle. Des tapis recouvraient le sol tel que l'on ne le voyait plus. Trois étagères remplit de livres sur le mur de gauche menaçaient de s'effondrer. Sur le mur en face de la jeune fille, on pouvait voir l'extérieur aussi bien que si l'on n'était pas dans la maison puisque les fenêtres étaient si grandes qu'elles devaient bien mesurer deux mètres. Ce n'étaient pas des portes fenêtres. De plus, il n'y avait pas de poignée. Comme si, la propriétaire de la maison ne voulait pas qu'on les ouvre.

L'adolescente s'avança et regarda la lune qui était pleine cette nuit-là. Léna entendit un bruit derrière elle. Le professeur de Métamorphose s'époussetait devant la cheminée.

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée parce que je transplane, c'est plus rapide. Cependant, c'est bien plus rigolo »

À la fin de sa phrase, une femme rousse arriva.

- « Ah ! Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu cette voix ! Comment allez-vous, Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Professeur ? Je ne le suis plus depuis que tu as terminé tes études ! S'exclama l'homme.

- C'est l'habitude !

- Agatha, je te présente Séléna Jones. C'est elle qui doit rejoindre sa famille dans ton quartier.

- Oh je vois ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! » S'extasia la dite Agatha en s'adressant à Léna.

Puis la rousse se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- « Vous voulez manger ou boire quelque chose avant de partir ?

- C'est gentil à toi, je veux bien »

Sur ce, elle les emmena dans sa cuisine et leur prépara du thé. Puis la jeune femme déposa des biscuits sur la table.

Le professeur et son ancienne élève discutaient de banalités pendant que Léna attendait sagement.

- « Tiens, ça te fera du bien » fit la rousse en tendant une tasse fumante à l'adolescente.

En effet, lorsqu'elle but une gorgée, une douce chaleur se répandit en elle. Ce n'était pas à cause de la température du thé mais sûrement d'un sort.

Léna continua de vider le récipient en se détendant complètement. Il était apaisant mais ne faisait pas oublier les soucis. Il ne faisait que calmer et même effacer pour quelques temps la douleur éprouvée par rapport à eux.

Les biscuits n'étaient pas imprégnés du même sort. L'effet qu'ils produisaient différait légèrement. Une leur d'espoir avait pointé son nez.

La jeune femme sourit devant l'air de Léna.

- « J'ai suivi une formation de médicomage »

L'adolescente observa alors la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ? Et dans les biscuits ?

- Ah ah ! C'est une recette secrète ! Mais je peux simplement te dire que j'y ai mis du chocolat ! » S'exclama Agatha.

Du chocolat dans du thé ? Original après tout. Le monde des sorciers ! Pourtant, Léna n'avait pas sentit de cacao ni dans le liquide ni dans les gâteaux secs.

- « Il serait temps pour nous de partir. Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour encore t'emprunter ta cheminée.

- D'accord, pas de problème.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangée à cette heure-ci, fit Dumbledore alors qu'il se tenait au seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous m'aviez prévenu à l'avance ! Et puis j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie ! »

Une fois dehors, le professeur et Léna se dirigèrent dans la rue adjacente à la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- « Je ne connais pas bien ici, il faudrait que tu nous guides. Je te fais confiance.

- Oui, professeur »

Ils prirent plusieurs rues avant d'arriver devant une petite maison. Le jardin n'avait pas l'air en mauvais état. Les voisins qui connaissaient la situation dans laquelle la famille se trouvait, devaient aider sa mère dans les tâches quotidiennes. Léna les en remercia mentalement et décida qu'elle irait les voir dès qu'elle le pourra.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte le professeur lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla dans la nuit. Léna avait comme l'impression que Dumbledore connaissait les environs.

_{***** **}_

« Si vous voulez que la vie vous sourie, apportez-lui d'abord votre bonne humeur »

_{***** **}_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Léna se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle repensa à la veille. Ses amis avaient vraiment mis le paquet pour la soirée et la jeune fille leur en était reconnaissante. Son petit ami avait même 'bravé l'interdit' pour participer à la fête malgré le fait qu'il soit préfet et donc qu'il avait des devoirs envers l'école. Cela prouvait qu'ils tenaient tous à elle. Son coeur se réchauffait à cette pensée.

Dumbledore et Dippet avait été compréhensifs et conciliants face à sa situation. Et Agatha Amber avait su la calmer et l'apaiser en un instant grâce à son mystérieux thé et ses biscuits.

Toujours dans ses pensées, l'adolescente posa les yeux sur une masse noire plus loin. C'était, en fait, les cadeaux de ses amis et de Madame Amber. Le seul qui n'y était pas, était sur elle, roulé en boule. La jeune fille passa sa main dans les poils blancs de l'animal. Il émit un petit ronronnement mais ne bougea pas, trop fatigué pour cela.

Le réveil affichait six heures vingt. Ainsi, elle n'avait dormi que six heures et vingt minutes.

La veille lorsque la jeune fille arriva chez elle, il devait être entre vingt-deux heures trente – vingt-trois heures. Sa mère l'attendait derrière la porte et dès qu'elle fut ouverte, elle lui avait sauté littéralement dessus, écrasant au passage la petite boule de poil qui dormait. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes son désarroi comme si elle avait attendu que sa fille soit chez elle pour déverser tout ses sentiments devant quelqu'un.

Un peu plus tard, elles étaient dans le salon face à deux tasses de thé et quelques biscuits que Léna avait apporter de la maison de Agatha Amber. La mère de l'adolescente s'était calmé. Elle avait caressé doucement le pelage du chat sur ses genoux en gardant les yeux dans le vague pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre et de parler avec Léna. Jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle elles s'étaient couchées, la mère et la fille discutèrent de tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le coeur. La première raconta son calvaire et les crises du petit garçon hospitalisé. Et la deuxième écoutait et tentait parfois de réconforter la plus vieille, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Ainsi, leur sac fut vidé et le coeur moins lourd, elles allèrent le lendemain rendre visite au petit.

Léna avait pensé à ses biscuits magiques. Elle les cacha pour passer devant l'équipe médicale puis alors qu'elle les laissait tranquilles quelques heures, la jeune fille les sortit discrètement de sa poche pour faire la surprise à son petit frère.

Âgé de 6 ans, il se sentait triste et seul sans sa soeur et surtout sa mère près de lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il les avait vu arrivé ensemble, il ne tenait plus en place. Les infirmières avait du lui demander de se calmer. Cependant, la vue des biscuits lui avait redonné une autre raison de s'agiter sur son lit d'hôpital. Aussitôt ingurgités, ils eurent l'effet escompté et quelques secondes plus tard, le petit garçon était sagement calé sur ses oreillers et discutait calmement avec ses visiteuses.

Pendant une semaine, les allées et venues entre l'établissement de santé et leur domicile étaient devenu habituelles. Seule la journée du vendredi fut reposante puisqu'elles restées chez elles. Les infirmières commençaient à connaître Léna et saluaient toujours respectueusement et/ou joyeusement sa mère.

Au début, l'état du petit garçon s'était calmé puis stabilisé sûrement grâce aux biscuits. Mais deux jours après, les vomissements avaient redoublés. Ils étaient même plus nombreux qu'auparavant. L'adolescente et sa mère s'inquiétaient énormément. À la fin de la semaine, la plus vieille avait décidé qu'elle allait passé quelques nuits près de son fils. Alors que la jeune fille irait les rejoindre avec quelques voisines avec qui elles s'entendaient bien.

Ainsi, le lundi, Léna, sa mère et Katy, une voisine, allèrent voir le petit patient. Une infirmière vint leur faire le compte rendu habituel de la nuit. L'équipe médicale avait remarqué que les vomissements augmentaient au fil des jours mais aussi que la couleur de la texture changeait. Passant du rouge au noir progressivement. Et ses ongles et ses yeux devenaient jaunes. Sa voix plus rauque. Les médecins et infirmiers se demandaient si le problème venait du foie et de l'appareil digestif mais après une batterie d'examens, l'hypothèse fut éliminé. Les symptômes qu'il présentait, ressemblaient fortement à quelqu'un qui aurait fumé abondamment tout sa vie. L'hypothèse d'un cancer ou d'une maladie provoqué par le tabac fut écarté d'office puisqu'il n'avait que six ans.

Trois jours plus tard, Léna reçut une lettre de Rose. La jeune fille lui avait demandé de lui envoyer les cours qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre, enfin, surtout l'essentiel. En bonne amie qu'elle fut, Rose lui avait tout résumé et classé de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait qu'à apprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit. Un parchemin lui récapitula les devoirs qu'ils avaient du rendre et ce qui les attendaient pour la semaine. L'adolescente décida de travailler un peu pour se changer les idées.

La Métamorphose lui prit une bonne heure puisqu'elle devait retenir deux parchemins entiers de sortilèges et d'explications. Puis elle se pencha sur l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie et l'Étude des Moldus. Pour le reste, l'adolescente continuerai le lendemain. Finalement, l'après-midi était passé rapidement.

Léna rangea ses affaires dans un coin de sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il faisait nuit. Les volets fermés, la jeune fille se fit à manger et dîna avec pour seule compagnie, son chaton lové dans un coussin à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, la sonnette retentit dans l'entrée. Léna, étonnée, alla ouvrir.

- « Bonsoir ! Je suis venue voir comment tu allais ! »

Agatha Amber se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle semblait joyeuse et enthousiaste alors que Léna ressentait en elle-même tout le contraire. Cette dernière la fit entrer puis ferma la porte.

- « J'ai ramené du thé, s'écria-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Léna qui la suivit.

La soirée se passa rapidement. L'adolescente oublia petit à petit ses soucis grâce à Agatha qui faisait tout dans ce sens. Son thé et ses biscuits la détendirent complètement. Cette femme avait le don de faire voir la vie du bon coté. Léna lui proposa de venir avec elle, le lendemain après-midi puisque le matin le petit garçon avait un examen a passé. Agatha accepta sans hésitation ce qui lui enleva un poids sur les épaules. La jeune fille rit à toutes les blagues de la rousse et la soirée se termina sur une note joyeuse.

Le lendemain matin, la bonne humeur retombée après un cauchemar dans lequel Léna voyait son frère mourir, elle se réveilla tôt sans pourvoir se rendormir. Ainsi, la jeune fille se mit à faire ses devoirs. L'Arithmancie et la Divination furent rapidement terminé. La Botanique et les Sortilèges prirent une heure chacun. Il ne lui manquait plus que les Potions et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et ouvrit les volets. Le soleil entrait dans la maison, l'éclairant de sa lumière naturelle. L'adolescente profita, quelques instants, de la vue qui s'offrait à elle puis décida d'aller se doucher.

Léna remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Une boule de poil lui sauta dessus ainsi qu'une pile de livres que la jeune fille reçut en plein visage. Sa tête heurta le sol sans qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle basculait en arrière. Quand, l'adolescente se redressa, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son chat assit en face d'un livre ouvert. Léna se releva doucement et s'approcha à la même vitesse tout en restant sur ses gardes. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la description détaillée d'une potion. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agissait d'une potion qui provoquait des vomissements de sang virant au noir et le changement de couleur des ongles et des yeux ainsi que le rauquement de la voix. La Summeracticine.

Agatha tenait entre ses mains le livre. Ses sourcils formait un pli soucieux et une expression concentrée crispait ses traits. Arrivé en bas de la page, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que ses pieds effectuaient de petits sursauts réguliers.

- « Il faut trouver l'antidote au plus vite »

Agatha emporta le livre avec elle en faisant signe à Léna de la suivre. Elles passèrent dans un petit couloir qui menait au salon. En face des canapés se trouvait une bibliothèque. Cette dernière rassura un peu Léna puisqu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque qui appartenait à une médicomage.

Léna commença par un ouvrage qui s'intitulait « Les plantes médicinales et antidotes végétales ». Elle ne trouva rien qui semblait guérir les victimes de la Summeracticine. Elle chercha ensuite dans plusieurs ouvrages dont « Médicomage et Médicaments », « Poisons et antidotes », « Les potions qui changent l'apparence et modifient les victimes » et « Chez le Docteur Delaroute ». La jeune fille commençait à se décourager. Elle passait son doigt sur les reliures diverses sans trouver le moindre livre pertinent pour sa recherche.

À midi, elles firent une pause pour déjeuner. Puis une demi-heure plus tard, elles reprirent leur tâche. Toute l'après-midi, Agatha et Léna feuilletèrent des ouvrages médicales.

À six heures du soir, la médicomage se leva de son siège et enjamba les piles de livres qu'elle avait entassé jusque là. Puis elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Léna entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de papier qu'on feuillette ainsi que d'un téléphone sur lequel on compose un numéro.

- « Anne ? [...] Oui [...] Je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de toi et de ton dictionnaire de potions et antidotes ! [...] C'est ça. [...] Oui, j'aimerai bien [...] Merci ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Agatha revint le sourire au lèvre. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea les ouvrages à leur emplacement puis elle s'assit à côté de Léna sur le canapé.

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait chercher pour rien. Je pensais vraiment que ce nom me disais quelque chose et que je l'avais vu dans ma bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci de prendre la peine de faire tout ça !

- C'est normal, Léna, répondit Agatha en secouant ses boucles rousses. En tout cas, une amie arrive avec un dictionnaire. Il va pouvoir sauver la vie de ton petit frère »

Un silence pensif s'installa. Léna était intriguée.

- « Vous avez un téléphone ?

- Cela t'étonnes ? Je trouve ces engins forts utiles. Les moldus compensent la magie à leur façon et c'est quelque chose que j'admire. Donc, j'ai quelques objets non magique chez moi »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa la conversation. La rousse se leva aussitôt suivit de Léna. Une petite brune replète se présenta à cette dernière en étant Anne Hodgard, médicomage spécialisée dans les potions et antidotes.

Il fut assez facile de trouver les ingrédients étant donné que Léna avait avec elle, deux médicomages. Ensuite il leur fallu deux jours pour concocter l'antidote.

Léna avait parlé de l'empoisonnement de son frère à sa mère. Celle-ci, d'abord paniquée, avait rapidement comprit que la situation était entre de bonnes mains et se contentait de rester auprès de son fils pour le rassurer. La jeune fille avait expliqué vaguement ce qui lui était arrivé sans lui faire peur. Cependant, l'adolescente ne savait toujours pas qui lui avait fait cela. Elle mit de côté cette question pour se concentrer sur la guérison du petit garçon.

Le goût de la potion était infecte. Agatha avait réussi à l'aromatiser à la fraise sinon Julian aurait refusé de l'avaler. Léna et sa mère s'étaient attendu à ce que les effets de l'antidote soient rapides. Or, ce ne fut pas le cas. Quatre jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de changement. Puis tout doucement, le nombre de vomissements diminuait et le corps du petit garçon reprenait son apparence normal ainsi que sa voix.

Trois semaines passèrent. La mère et la soeur de Julian se rongeaient les sangs car elles s'inquiétaient d'une éventuelle rechute. Au bout de ces trois semaines, le petit n'avait plus de symptômes sans que l'équipe médicale ne l'explique. Aussi, elle décida de le garder une dizaine de jours en plus afin de voir si son état restait stable.

Finalement, Léna remerciait intérieurement son chat. Elle ne savait pas par quels moyens il s'y était prit pour trouver la maladie de Julian (ou l'empoisonnement) et elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était vraiment grâce à lui ou c'est dû au hasard. En tout cas, par un concours de circonstances, Léna avait pu découvrir le livre. La jeune fille remerciait aussi Agatha et Anne de l'avoir aidée dans sa manoeuvre.

En cadeau pour son rétablissement, Julian reçut des livres, des oursons en peluche et des petites voitures. Mais ce qui a fait rire et ce qui a le plus touchée Léna, c'était les biscuits magiques offerts par Agatha. Cette dernière était devenu une amie chère à ses yeux même si elles ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois et demi. Elle l'avait soutenu dans une mauvaise passe de sa vie et Léna s'était jurée de lui rendre la pareille si cela lui arrivait un jour, ce qu'elle ne lui souhaitait pas, bien sûr.

_{***** **}_

« Amies pour la vie ... »

_{***** **}_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Jeudi, la mère de Léna devait s'absenter toute la journée. La jeune fille se retrouvait donc seule chez elle. Le matin, elle termina tranquillement ses devoirs et les envoya par hiboux à Poudlard. Les professeurs ne l'épargnaient pas puisqu'ils lui avaient demandé à plusieurs reprises de leur rendre des écrits notés.

L'après-midi, l'adolescente décida de s'aérer. Elle prit donc son sac dans lequel elle jeta ce qui lui passait sous la main. Le chaton voulait la suivre mais il fut reconduit et se prit la porte dans le museau.

Cela lui prit environ un quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'au centre de Londres. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la rue encombrée pour laisser passer une famille pressée. Elle regardait la rue qui s'étendait devant elle. En temps de guerre, personne ne sortait. Ainsi, l'adolescente ne croisa pas beaucoup de londoniens. Quelques sorciers passaient sans se soucier de l'absence des moldus. Les commerçants qui restaient les regardaient intrigués.

Beaucoup de boutiques avaient fermé. Les anglais avaient peur, peur pour eux mais aussi pour leur famille. Les hommes étaient parti défendre leur pays ; les infirmes, les vieillards, les femmes et les enfants avaient prit le maximum d'affaires et étaient partit pour les plus chanceux ou se cachaient dans les endroits qui pouvaient résister plus ou moins aux bombes.

Léna fit le tour des magasins encore ouverts et s'arrêta à la terrasse d'un café. Elle regardait les quelques personnes passer en buvant son chocolat chaud. Un jeune homme criait les titres du journal qu'il vendait dans la rue au loin. Mais comme il ne croisait personne, il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien et continua son chemin en jetant des regards partout en quête d'un quelconque acheteur. Puis après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, son regard tomba sur la jeune fille qui l'observait depuis le début de son petit manège.

L'énergumène s'avança vers elle avec un sourire timide. Son visage était rouge de gêne.

- « Bonjour » dit Léna en souriant elle aussi ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer, encore plus, la couleur écarlate du faciès du jeune homme.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ce dernier fixa longuement l'adolescente. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait sur le nez. Cependant lorsque le jeune fille voulut parler, le visage du vendeur de journaux reprit une couleur écarlate et se gratta la tête lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

- « Je ... Euh ... Pardon ! B-bonjour, Madame ... J-je veux dire ... Mademoiselle ! Vous voulez acheter ... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tellement il était déboussolé. Il regardait le journal dans sa main avec une expression sur le visage qui disait : 'Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?'.

- « Un journal ? »

La voix de Léna le fit revenir sur Terre. Maintenant, ses yeux était grands comme des soucoupes et sa bouche à demi ouverte.

- « Oui, je veux bien. Combien coûte-t-il, s'il vous plaît ? Continua l'adolescente.

- Ah ! ... »

Son empressement lui fit faire tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans sa sacoche. À cause du vent, les feuilles volaient un peu partout. Léna se leva pour l'aider à ramasser les journaux. Alors qu'elle se redressait, la jeune fille vit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Il lui fallut un petit temps avant de mettre un nom sur ce visage qui lui avait sourit un bref instant avant de tourner dans la rue adjacente. Il avait du acheter ses fournitures scolaires puisqu'il avait les bras chargés de livres et rouleaux de parchemins dont un qui tomba au sol sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Léna regarda autour d'elle pour voir si toutes les feuilles avaient été récupérée et courut derrière le garçon.

- « Tom ! »

Cependant, celui-ci ne l'entendit pas et continua son chemin. L'adolescente prit alors le rouleau et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Les murs de la rue étaient sinistres. On aurait dit qu'ils transpiraient. Des gouttes dévalaient par-ci par-là la pierre devenue noire. L'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que Léna continuait son avancée. La silhouette du jeune homme s'éloignait telle une ombre s'en allant vers la lumière à l'autre bout de la rue. L'adolescente accéléra mais il était trop tard. Elle cria alors son nom. L'écho de sa voix lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était maintenant bel et bien seule. La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle. Un courant d'air lui glaça les os. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et continua malgré tout d'avancer dans l'espoir de rattraper le garçon.

Léna passa devant plusieurs rues qui bifurquaient elle ne savait où. Tout était sombre à cause de la hauteur des bâtiments qu'elle longeait. Les rayons du soleil arrivait à peine à atteindre la jeune fille. Ainsi, le chemin qu'elle empruntait était peu éclairé, c'est comme cela qu'elle trébucha plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'étaler de tout son long sur une morceau de plastique qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bout de pare choc de voiture.

Léna resta quelques secondes par terre, hébétée. Ses mains endolories la soulevèrent pour la mettre en position agenouillée. La jeune fille retrouva doucement ses esprits. Puis soudain, elle entendit des rires. Sa tête se tourna rapidement vers la source du bruit et son coeur manqua un battement.

- « Tu as besoin d'aide, ma petite ? » dit un homme qui s'approchait d'elle dangereusement.

L'adolescente se releva et resserra son gilet contre elle. Sa baguette rentra un peu dans ses côtes. Cependant elle ne fit pas attention. L'homme leva sa main vers la joue de la jeune fille mais elle recula. Le rire gras des autres retentit derrière lui. Ce dernier sourit laissant apparaître sa dentition noire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sales et se tourna vers le groupe.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Endoloris ?! S'exclama un bonhomme au crâne rasé.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ouais ! » s'écrièrent les autres en choeur.

Des sorciers ! Réalisa Léna. Le temps qu'ils attrapent tous leur baguette, elle attrapa la sienne et leur jeta le sort de stupéfixion. Puis la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou sans savoir si elle avait atteint au moins quelqu'un. Des jets de couleur passaient au dessus de sa tête. Un sort rouge effleura son avant bras gauche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit une petite plaie.

À deux cent mètres de Léna, la rue se coupait en trois. Arrivée là, elle prit à droite espérant semer les hommes. L'adolescente jeta plusieurs sorts afin de leurs mettre des obstacles sur le chemin tel que des bennes en plein milieu, des trous profonds rempli d'eau et du verglas sur le sol et les murs pour ne pas qu'ils se rattrapent dessus. En jetant un regard derrière elle, la jeune fille vit qu'il restait plus de la moitié du groupe. Déçue, elle réfléchi à un plan. Il fallait que les hommes la perde de vue. Alors l'adolescente changea de direction le plus possible et couru plus vite en jetant beaucoup plus de sorts. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit que cela avait fonctionné. Mais alors que son regard revint droit devant elle, Léna se retrouva face à l'homme qui devait sûrement être le chef de la bande. Il lui prit le bras et dit sur un ton légèrement énervé :

- « Maintenant, fini de jouer ! »

Les autres arrivèrent et les encerclèrent. Le chef lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la gifla. Ils rirent pendant que la jeune fille se relevait. Avec un élan de courage, elle asséna un coup qu'elle voulu le plus fort possible dans l'homme devant elle qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. Sa baguette roula à ses pieds. Léna l'attrapa en vitesse et créa une bulle de protection autour d'elle ce qui repoussa les sorts des bandits. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle mais son bouclier l'envoya valser trois mètres plus loin. De la fumée s'échappait de ses vêtements. Ils regardèrent Léna inquiet de ce qu'elle allait leur faire. Un silence s'abattit dans la ruelle pendant lequel la jeune fille réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle avisa discrètement deux portes. L'une bleue derrière elle et l'autre noire devant. L'adolescente amorça deux pas vers l'avant ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tous reculer vers la porte noire. D'autres étaient resté sur les marches de la porte bleu pour éviter l'empêcher de passer si cela avait été un leurre. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu, ce qui arriva sous leurs yeux. Léna s'était évanouie sans raison apparente dans la nature devant le groupe de bandits ébahis.

La jeune fille était caché deux rues plus loin. Appuyé dos contre le mur, elle attendit que les hommes s'éloignent dans la direction opposé pour ouvrir la porte à côté d'elle et s'engouffrer dans une maison abandonnée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux ou trois minutes avant que l'effet de son bonbon ne s'arrête. Elle repensa à l'air surpris des hommes qui la poursuivaient et sourit s'empêchant d'éclater de rire.

L'adolescente avait réussi cet exploit grâce à un bonbon qui avait roulé de sa poche lorsqu'elle était tombé par terre à cause de la gifle. La jeune fille l'avait avalé discrètement pendant que les autres s'esclaffaient autour d'elle. Cependant, il lui fallait un peu de temps avant que la magie n'agisse. Ainsi elle s'était mis à réfléchir rapidement à un plan. Son regard s'était posé sur les deux portes et tout c'était enchaîné. À la fin, Léna qui s'était rendu invisible, avait couru le plus vite possible, le bruit de ses pas avait été étouffé par les hurlements de mécontentement des hommes.

La jeune fille inspecta la pièce rapidement. C'était un débarras de meubles cassés. Rien ne pouvait lui être utile. Une porte se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. L'adolescente s'y précipita et l'ouvrit. Elle couru vers une autre porte sur le mur d'en face et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve plus d'issus. Léna avait traversé tout le bâtiment et ainsi longé une rue entière sans être vu. Elle sortit en ayant vérifié si il n'y avait personne et marcha très vite.

Lorsqu'elle entendait du bruit pas loin d'elle, la jeune fille s'arrêtait et se collait contre le mur en écoutant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y ait personne.

Plus l'adolescente progressait plus la rue qui donnait sur la terrasse su laquelle elle était assise quelques temps plus tôt se rapprochait. Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait au croisement de rues où elle avait vu les bandits, une main l'attrapa et la jeta à terre. La jeune fille se débattit de toutes ses forces alors que quelqu'un la maintenait. Elle reçu un coup au visage qui la sonna. À ce moment là, ses yeux entrouverts perçurent une lueur bleue et blanche passer au dessus de sa tête et percuter la personne au-dessus d'elle. Il y eu un hurlement et une lutte débuta. Un échange de coups, semblait-il, s'ensuivit donc. Léna voulut se relever mais elle reçu un poing dans le visage ce qui l'a fit s'allonger trop rapidement et son crâne heurta le sol.

Des bruits de ferrailles, sûrement une benne, contre lequel quelqu'un atterrissait ou frappait retentirent puis des pas précipités s'éloignèrent. Cela marqua la fin du combat. Quelque chose de doux effleura la main de Léna puis elle sombra.


End file.
